Parte 2: Wanted Dead, not Alive
by Nyaar
Summary: Kaoru ha sido secuestrada... por alguien que siempre usa guantes blancos.... a santo de qué? 2º parte de 4 XD
1. Default Chapter

POWERSLAVE

Wanted dead, not alive

1.- Todo empezó por una venganza...

" Sr. Inspector! Me acaban de pasar una orden de parte del Sr. Comisario" Se cuadró un joven moreno tendiendo a su superior un informe

Con un suspiro, el hombre dejó la fotografía que estaba mirando sobre la mesa de su despacho y tomó la hoja, leyéndola cuidadosamente

"Señor... E-esta fotografía... es horrible... --murmuró con un poco de asco mirando el cadáver ensangrentado de la mujer del retrato-- Es suyo el caso...?"

Saitou apartó la vista del informe molesto por la interrupción del policía y le miró fríamente con pequeños ojos dorados "Sí. Y ahora sal de aquí y no vuelvas a molestarme" Le dijo con cortante filo, a lo que el joven se inclinó como reverencia y se marchó de la habitación.

El inspector retomó la lectura, pero sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la fotografía. La había encontrado hace poco, cuando por orden de sus superiores tuvo que revolver entre unos archivos que por su antiguedad iban a ser desclasificados. Fue casualidad que les echara una ojeada a aquellos que no habían sido resueltos todavía... 

Sopló al darse cuenta de que el ver esa imagen, aun después de haber pasado tantos años, le perturbaba. Se concentró unos momentos para olvidar cualquier recuerdo que estuviese volviendo a su mente y regresó su atención a la orden del Comisario. 

Unos minutos más tarde la dejó sobre la mesa sorprendido y extrañado al mismo tiempo. No podía creer que su superior le estuviera ordenando aquello...

La puerta de su despacho se abrió de nuevo y un hombre castaño, más joven que él, se acercó hasta su mesa "Ha recibido la orden del Sr. Comisario, Fujita-san?" Preguntó el recién llegado

El otro le miró de arriba a abajo para recordarle lo mal que le caía para asentir momentos después "Estás seguro de que es correcta?"

"Compárela con la mía..." Dijo, y le tendió un informe exactamente igual que el suyo

Saitou sopló de nuevo al comprobar la igualdad de los documentos y, tras unos momentos de rápida reflexión invitó al otro policía a quedarse a hablar con él....

---0oooooooo0---

__

Tres días después....

Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo estaba borroso a su alrededor aunque sabía que había alguien a su lado. Alguien de manos finas y suaves. 

No estaba segura de lo que había sucedido. Recordaba estar haciendo sus tareas diarias en el dojo cuando alguien la atrapó por detrás y la puso algo en la cara para no dejarla respirar. Luego se desmayó. 

Lo único que sabía de su atacante era que era demasiado grande y musculoso para ser una mujer. Eso, y que llevaba guantes blancos. Al fin su visión comenzó a aclararse y pudo ver quién era la mujer que estaba a su lado. Tenía el cabello oscuro, recogido con un moño atrás de la cabeza, y unos preciosos ojos verdes. Le llamó la atención el kimono que llevaba, era suave, de tela buena. Quien quiera que fuera debía tener bastante dinero...

La mujer sonrió al ver a Kaoru moverse y la acercó un poco de agua en un cuenco para que la bebiera, sabiendo que ayudaría a que se recuperara antes, y luego la tomó de la mano para incorporarla

"Qué tal se encuentra, Kaoru-san?" Preguntó ella con voz tranquila. La propietaria del dojo Kamiya observó a su anfitriona durante unos instantes, contemplando de nuevo su bello kimono y notando que en su mano llevaba una alianza. La serenidad de su rostro, de su mirar, la hizo comprender al instante que era mayor que ella

"Un poco aturdida... Dónde estoy?"

"En mi casa... Espero que mi marido no fuera demasiado brusco al secuestrarla, hay veces que se le pasa la mano..."

Kaoru miró a la mujer con desconfianza. No parecía una secuestradora, desde luego, y rápidamente notó que la había tratado bien; no estaba atada ni herida. Pero no podía entender por qué la habían traído hasta allí, qué podían querer de ella... Y así se lo dijo

La mujer sonrió tristemente "Yo no lo apruebo, Kaoru-san, ojalá no estuviera aquí... Porque no quiero que le pase nada a mi marido... Pero cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja... Es muy cabezota cuando quiere, sabe? De todas formas no tiene de qué preocuparse, nadie va a hacerla nada. Lo único que le agradecería que no intentara escaparse. Sé que es profesora en un dojo, y posiblemente tendríamos una buena pelea pero él se enfadaría y la ataría para que no se pudiera mover..."

Kaoru estaba perpleja y confundida con lo que le estaba contando

"No me he presentado... mi nombre es Tokio, y de nuevo le ruego que no lo intente. Me costó mucho convencerle de que no haría falta atarla..."

"Está bien, Tokio-san... Pero dígame por qué me han traído aquí"

La mujer de ojos verdes agitó lentamente la cabeza "No puedo... Aunque ya le he dicho que no le pasará nada. Le importaría ayudarme a cocinar, Kaoru-san?"

"Ehh... no soy muy buena cocinera. En serio se me da muy mal... Los chicos siempre se están quejando de mi comida..."

"Bueno... siempre hay tiempo de aprender... pero antes tengo que ponerme algo más sencillo, no quiero mancharme..."

De esta forma, ambas mujeres dejaron la habitación que habían compartido y anduvieron por los corredores de la casa. Kaoru miraba todo asombrada por el buen gusto que tenía su "secuestradora" al decorar el lugar. Aunque tenía el estilo tradicional japonés, también había toques modernos en forma de cuadros o muebles. Cuando llegaron a la habitación se quedó realmente impresionada de su tamaño. Realmente la casa debía ser más o menos como el dojo de grande para tener esas separaciones tan enormes...

"No quiero ser impertinente, pero teniendo una casa tan grande... No tiene a nadie que cocine para usted?"

"Cuando trabajaba sí teníamos una sirvienta... Pero ahora que estoy en casa me aburriría mucho si no tuviera nada que hacer. De todas formas una vez a la semana viene una muchachita de tu edad más o menos a limpiar a fondo..."

Al lado de una ventana había una pequeña mesita de madera con un jarrón y justo al lado un caballete que la llamó la atención. Un dibujo a carboncillo de toda la habitación se perfilaba en el papel 

"Lo ha hecho usted?" Preguntó maravillada. La escuchó reír suavemente tras el biombo donde se estaba cambiando 

"Sí, me alegro de que le guste, pero aún es un boceto... Tengo más dibujos, si los quiere ver están en la carpeta que se apoya en la pared..."

La chica se arrodilló junto a la carpeta indicada y la abrió con mucho cuidado. Dentro había varias láminas de jardines que, según iban pasando se iban haciendo más bonitos. Una lámina de niños jugando la llamó mucho la atención, tanto que le preguntó a Tokio si eran sus hijos, a lo que recibió una respuesta afirmativa

"Se te da muy bien el dibujo, son muy bonitos... ah!" El siguiente dibujo la dejó impresionada

Estaba guardado con mucho cuidado y la técnica parecía otra. Las sombras estaban muy bien conseguidas y el trazo parecía haber sido hecho con una mano firme y segura. En aquél dibujo, Tokio tenía el pelo suelto sobre los hombros y llevaba una hombrera del kimono un poco caído, lo que le daba un toque muy sensual. El detalle era casi perfecto: la expresión en sus ojos, las manos finas con uñas largas, los brillos en el pelo, el bordado del kimono...

"Quién la ha dibujado, Tokio? Es precioso... debe de ser todo un artista" 

La mujer salió de detrás del biombo vestida con un kimono mucho más sencillo que el anterior, más parecido al de Kaoru "Como maestro, mi marido es muy estricto, pero dibuja muy bien... Creo que me dijo que le enseñó su madre... Podría ser un gran artista si no le gustara más pelear que otra cosa..."

"En qué trabaja su marido?"

"Es inspector de policía. Qué te parece si dejamos las formalidades a un lado?" Preguntó cambiando de tema

Kaoru se encogió de hombros, pero asintió con una sonrisa.

Tokio se volvió al escuchar pasos familiares acercándose hasta allí. La puerta corredera de papel dejó paso al inspector, que se quedó mirando casi con curiosidad a las dos mujeres

Kaoru le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y su mandíbula se descolgó hasta casi tocar el suelo, como si hubiera visto algún tipo de aparición. Se volvió entonces a mirar a Tokio con idéntica expresión, preguntándose mentalmente si aquello era una broma de mal gusto o estaba delirando....

"Todo va bien?" Preguntó Saitou con voz llana sin entrar en la habitación. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de policía y aún no se había desprendido de la nihontou, como era habitual al entrar en casa, por lo que supusieron que nada más llegar había ido a buscarlas

"Sí, cariño --comenzó Tokio-- Estaba enseñándole a Kaoru mis dibujos"

El hombre contempló por unos momentos la lámina por la que estaba abierta la carpeta y resopló ligeramente como reproche, sin hacer caso a la expresión que la otra mujer tenía en su cara

"No me digas que te da vergüenza, Hajime..." Sonrió su mujer para picarle, pero el policía no entró en su juego, sólo agitó ligeramente la cabeza

La chica le miró de nuevo aún sin sobreponerse a la sorpresa. El kendoka le pareció imponente... y extrañamente pacifico. No parecía siquiera el mismo policía con buenas maneras que esperó en su dojo hacía ya bastante tiempo. Sus ojos ambar parecían como siempre seguros, aunque calmados, sin malicia, e incluso su voz le pareció más suave de lo normal

"Saitou-san... --comenzó, pero al ver que la voz aún le temblaba un poco paró para tragar saliva-- Por qué... me ha traído aquí? --De pronto sus pensamientos conectaron de forma violenta-- Kenshin!!"

El policía cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió ladino "Muy inteligente... Veo que no se te ha pegado la estupidez mental que impera en ese grupo de amigos que tienes"

"No me diga que quiere pelear con él de nuevo! No, por favor, se lo ruego, déjele tranquilo..." La chica comenzó a sollozar y Tokio puso una mano sobre su hombro conciliadora

"Al menos le dirías a Battousai y a sus amigos que estaría bien, no?" 

"Apostaría a que el idiota de Sanosuke se está subiendo por las paredes, pero Himura seguro que se lo imagina... Le dije que viniera solo si quería volverla a ver, así que de momento no te pasará nada, Kamiya"

"Hajime, no la asustes..." Le reprochó la mujer frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y frotando la espalda de la chica para que se calmara

Él se encogió de hombros "Sólo digo lo que hay. Los críos llegarán pronto así que..."

"No te preocupes por ello. Anda, ve a cambiarte de ropa, no quiero lavar más uniformes esta semana..."

Sin decir una palabra el hombre cerró la puerta de la habitación y las dos pudieron escuchar el ruido amortiguado de sus pasos sobre el piso. 

"Qué.... qué quiere de Kenshin?"

Tokio miró al suelo unos instantes, dudando si contarle o no por qué estaba allí con ellos. Contarle la historia implicaba volver atrás en el tiempo y recordar viejas historias "Hajime tiene una cuenta pendiente con Battousai desde hace muchos años, de cuando la guerra civil... Sabes, él era uno de los capitanes del Shinsengumi y nunca llegaron a acabar sus combates..."

"Sí, algo sé de eso... Kenshin defendía a los patriotas y eso les hacía estar en bandos opuestos..."

La mujer asintió "Battousai era el legendario asesino y todo el mundo quería derrotarle, esa es una de las razones por las que luchaban... Pero no la única. Para mi marido no es sólo cuestión de honor, sino de venganza personal. Intenté convencerle de que debía olvidarlo, ahora que incluso son aliados... Pero no me escuchó... Estoy segura que Battousai ni siquiera lo sabe..."

"Por favor, Tokio, llámale Kenshin. Él ya no es Battousai, odia esa parte de su vida! Dejó de matar hace mucho tiempo... Es bueno, una gran persona... No sé qué le haría a Saitou-san pero estoy segura de que se arrepiente! Yo no quiero verle luchar de nuevo.... tengo miedo de que le pase algo..." Kaoru bajó la mirada, consciente de que sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Megumi sobre la salud del samurai, sobre lo que podría pasarle de entablar un combate tan duro de nuevo...

Sintió la mano caliente de Tokio sobre su brazo 

"Te entiendo, Kaoru... Yo también estoy asustada... No puedo olvidar quién es Kenshin-san, ni lo mortal de su espada... No quisiera tener que darles a mis hijos la noticia de que su padre..." La mujer se calló y suspiró, agitando ligeramente la cabeza

"Kenshin juró no volver a matar... por eso lleva una sakabatou... --comenzó Kaoru en voz baja-- Pero Saitou-san me ha traído aquí para obligarle a sacar a Battousai como hizo en mi dojo... Y no sé cómo le detendremos entonces..." Sollozó

"No podremos, Kaoru... Sólo somos mujeres, no tenemos nada que hacer contra ellos. Créeme, lo he intentado todo para que esto no llegara a pasar..." La mujer de ojos verdes suspiró

Por suerte un gran alboroto de críos llenó los pasillos y las distrajo. La corredera se abrió bruscamente y tres chiquillos, dos de más o menos la misma edad y uno más pequeño, se colaron en la habitación

"Hola mamá!!" Exclamaron como una tromba

"Mira Kaoru, son Tsutomu, Eiji y Tsuyoshi, mis niños... Eh! Qué os ha pasado a vosotros dos?" Dijo señalando a los más mayores, que tenían raspones y rotos en la ropa además de las típicas manchas que siempre consiguen los niños cuando salen a jugar con sus amigos

"Unos niños de clase se estaban metiendo con Hajime y les dimos una buena paliza..." Dijo Eiji orgulloso, aunque una ligera tos por detrás de ellos hizo que se quedara más blanco que el papel

"Así que de nuevo peleando en la calle... Estáis castigados los tres, por correr por la casa. Y ahora hablaré con vosotros dos" La chica miró de nuevo a la puerta, en la misma situación que hacía un rato, y vio al cabeza de familia en plena autoridad

"Pero papá...!" Comenzó a quejarse Tsutomu, pero una mirada de ojos dorados le hicieron callar. Los tres chavales desfilaron fuera de la habitación sin decir palabra

"Tokio..." Comenzó a decir, pero la mujer agitó la mano sonriente al ver sus ojos brillantes "De acueerdo... Te haremos soba para cenaaar... Pero no te acostumbres!" 

Kaoru miró a Tokio sorprendida cuando Saitou se hubo marchado de nuevo. Aquél fiero guerrero estaba casado, tenía hijos, dibujaba como un artista y para colmo su mujer le trataba como si fuera un crío más! 

"El lobo fuera de casa no es así, verdad? --preguntó como si leyera sus pensamientos-- La verdad es que me costó amansarle, pero después de todo Hajime es un hombre como otro cualquiera. No es algo demasiado normal, pero aunque no te lo creas también es majo de vez en cuando" Bromeó la mujer intentando quitarle hierro al asunto

"En serio? Ehh.... qué grosera soy, lo siento Tokio, pero después de las veces que le he visto en acción se me hace tan raro de creer... Incluso se me hace raro el que sea su... su..." Se encasquilló la mujer como una escopeta de feria

"Marido. Sí, ya sé que suele actuar como un bastardo... No es que yo lo defienda, pero entiendo que es la forma que tiene de hacer bien su trabajo. Es muy exigente en eso... por mucho que me pese a veces. Bueno, vamos a la cocina, Kaoru... "

[Siguiente capítulo][1]

   [1]: power2.htm



	2. aunque en realidad....

POWERSLAVE

Wanted dead, not alive

2.- Aunque en realidad...

La chica asintió y se levantó siguiendo el ejemplo de la mayor. Anduvieron de nuevo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se pusieron manos a la obra. Cabe decir que Tokio se lo pasó realmente bien viendo a la joven maestra de kendo trajinar sin éxito entre los pucheros... A pesar de todos los contratiempos la comida les quedó buena, si bien Hajime sintió que había algo diferente en el guiso de su mujer...

Los adultos no hablaron demasiado mientras cenaban, aunque los niños eran un continuo parlar de aquí para allá. Kaoru los miraba y sonreía. Le encantaría poder tener algún día niños suyos en el dojo... Suyos y de Kenshin...

Suspiró. La preocupaba de sobremanera lo que iba a ocurrir allí. Cuando por fin se había hecho a la idea de que el pelirrojo no volvería a luchar, por algún motivo Saitou le retaba a un duelo... 

Le extrañaba que después de tanto tiempo el kendoka volviera a las andadas, y más habiendo sido compañeros durante la batalla con Shishio... Qué le habría hecho para que quisiera vengarse tantos años después? 

"Himura llegará esta noche --comentó el hombre una vez hubieron acabado-- No quiero que ninguna de las dos aparezcáis mientras... estemos juntos, entendido?" 

Tokio asintió y Kaoru se dio cuenta de que los niños no sabían nada de lo que iba a suceder. Tanto mejor para ellos... Los peques se levantaron de la mesa y corrieron a jugar a sus habitaciones

"Queréis que prepare un poco de té?" Preguntó la chica servicial y consciente de que Tokio querría hablar a solas con él antes del combate

"Podrás?"

Ella sonrió "Eso sí se me da bien..." Kaoru se levantó y se fue a hacer lo que había dicho para dejarles intimidad

"Qué tal... la ronda de hoy?" Preguntó para romper un poco el hielo

Saitou se encogió de hombros y se encendió un cigarrillo sin recordar que tenía tajantemente prohibido fumar delante de ella "Nada nuevo..."

"No tienes ganas de hablar, eh?" Suspiró Tokio observando las volutas de humo ascender. Se extrañó de que hubiera olvidado lo mucho que odiaba que fumara en casa, y más estando con ella, pero decidió que tenía cosas más importantes que discutir con él en esos momentos...

"No" 

"De veras no puedes evitar el combate? Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, Hajime... Seguro que Kenshin-san ni lo sabe... Por qué no lo dejas correr?"

"Si hubiera matado a Moe no hablarías así"

"No estás siendo justo, cariño... " 

"Esa foto la echó tu padre y se la dio a la policía para que buscasen al asesino que se me escapó aquella noche... Yo soy policía, sé quién es el asesino y le mataré por honor a la promesa que le hice a Mariko" Saitou miró con expresión rígida a la mujer que tenía delante, compitiendo con sus ojos esmeralda

"De qué servirá, de todos modos? Destrozar la vida de Kaoru no resolverá nada"

"Tú eres una mujer y no entiendes de esto, Tokio" Sentenció el hombre acabando su cigarrillo

"Quizás, pero sé que hay cosas más importantes que esa tontería llamada *honor* y el estúpido código del Aku Soku Zan" Tokio se levantó de la mesa sin decir una palabra más y marchó a la cocina con Kaoru, dejándole solo en el comedor

"Hay más cosas en juego que eso..." Murmuró antes de marcharse de allí. El motivo real de aquél combate no era la venganza de Mariko como creía Tokio, sino una de esas tramas que tanto odiaba del gobierno Meiji. Si había algo que le cabreara de sobremanera era esa maldita deslealtad, la facilidad con la que te vendían en esa nueva época... Por eso iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer, sería fiel al antiguo código... tal y como siempre lo era

---0oooo0---

La casa estaba en calma cuando Kenshin llegó a la puerta trasera tras atravesar el típico jardín japonés. Puso la mano sobre la empuñadura de la sakabato antes de entrar. El secuestrador no le había dado más pista sobre su identidad que su afiliación al Shinsengumi, por lo que supuso que era algún antiguo miembro buscando la gloria que no pudo tener en el turbulento pasado. 

Por mucho que dijera Sanosuke, el rurouni sabía que Kaoru estaba a salvo debido a la moral que regía a la antigua patrulla de sólo matar al enemigo. Y ella era inocente... 

Suspiró. Para qué negarlo, no tenía ninguna gana de pelear, aunque por salvar a su querida Kaoru-dono estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera.

Con esta determinación entró en el edificio. La sala tenía buen tamaño a pesar de no ser tan grande como la habitación para entrenamientos del dojo Kamiya, y se veía en las paredes que alguien acostumbraba a ejercitar la espada sobre ellas. Sentado en el suelo, de espaldas a él, ese *alguien* vestido con kimono que asombró a Kenshin cuando se volvió

"Saitou... --murmuró un poco sorprendido. Después de lo de Shishio tenían serias dudas de que hubiera sobrevivido-- Qué haces aquí?"

"Ésta es mi casa, Himura, yo secuestré a la chica Kamiya" El antiguo capitán se levantó y se encaró con el pelirrojo samurai, que se había quedado de piedra ante tal revelación

"Por qué? No lo entiendo, qué quieres de mí? --Kenshin frunció el ceño al ver la nihontou de Saitou brillar fuera de su funda-- Me has traído aquí para luchar?"

"Estás aquí para que yo me cobre venganza de uno de tus asesinatos, y te aseguro que esta vez no habrá nadie que nos detenga" Cuando vio la postura de la famosa Estocada Horizontal comprendió que iba totalmente en serio

El samurai se colocó en posición también aunque sin saber por qué combatían "Qué asesinato, Saitou? De quién estás hablando?"

Pero su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta porque su de nuevo enemigo se había lanzado al ataque como una fiera. Kenshin apenas pudo bloquear la nihontou con la sakabatou y Saitou aprovechó que estaba desequilibrado para darle un fuerte derechazo

El samurai gruñó como queja y anduvo unos pasos hacia atrás sin perder de vista a su adversario, que volvía a la carga una vez más con la espada por delante. Esta vez estaba preparado y los aceros comenzaron a golpearse fieramente en una cadencia muy sonora que atronaba la estancia. Kenshin apretó los dientes; Saitou estaba dando unos mandobles muy potentes a su espada y le costaba contrarrestar su fuerza para no darle ventaja. Esquivó un sablazo dirigido a su cuello, pero no el barrido inmediato. 

Gimió cuando su espalda chocó contra la dura tarima, pero no tuvo tiempo de sentir más porque al instante rodó por el suelo para no acabar ensartado en la espada que iba hacia el suelo. Aprovechó el momento de relativa ventaja para golpear con la sakabatou en el lado que quedaba desprotegido. 

El golpe lanzó a Saitou aullando contra la pared, pero clavó la espada en el tatami para frenarse. El suelo se rajó con envidiable eficacia aunque el hombre consiguió no chocarse

"Basta ya, Saitou, no quiero pelear contigo" Le dijo Kenshin muy serio incorporándose y guardando la espada en su funda 

Hajime se tocó el lateral y sonrió ladino tras limpiarse algo de sangre de sus labios "Entonces tendré que hacerte cambiar de opinión!!" Con un rugido, saltó hacia una de las paredes espada en mano y con un fiero mandoble hizo que una parte de la pared saltara por los aires. Con esto sabía que le estaba provocando para que al fin luchara como debía. No quería matar a Himura, sino a Battousai...

Kaoru gritó de terror desde la otra punta de la habitación al ver a Saitou entrar katana en mano. A pesar de que retrocedió hasta una esquina, el hombre se acercó a ella y la inmovilizó, tomándola por el cabello después "Kenshin!!" 

"Kaoru-dono!! Déjala en paz, Saitou!!" Gritó el samurai pelirrojo acercándose corriendo hasta allí

"Eres una chica obediente... No saliste de tu habitación aunque sabías que luchábamos al lado... Muy bien... Ahora muere!" Dio un rápido sablazo al aire, cortando parte de los cabellos de la chica, que cayeron cual lluvia negra sobre su cuerpo desmayado por el susto

"Considérate afortunado de que no la haya matado como hiciste con Mariko" 

"No sé de quién me hablas pero te aseguro de que vas a pagar por esto..." Kenshin apretó los dientes al sentir su parte asesina ganando cada vez más fuerza. Era algo innato convertirse en Battousai cuando se batía en duelo con alguno de sus antiguos enemigos del final de Tokugawa... Como si de algún modo su mente regresara a esa época y trajera al hittoriki de vuelta con ella. El samurai odiaba que eso sucediera, no quería recordar el baño de sangre de su juventud... Pero a pesar de todo, el sanguinario era la otra cara de su alma, le gustase o no...

__

Eso es, Battousai, dame una última pelea antes de matarte con honor... Pensó el Lobo de Mibu atento a todos sus movimientos al ver sus ojos entrecerrados brillando dorados "Recuerdas aquella noche que te perseguí por medio Kyoto? A quién mataste esa noche, Battousai?"

Aquel asalto lo empezaron ambos a un tiempo, lanzándose uno contra otro con furia. Eran un constante ir, golpear y venir, siempre atentos para deflectar la katana del otro. Aquello era como una bella, rápida y mortal coreografía cuyas protagonistas casi hacían saltar chispas al encontrarse

Kenshin, viendo que el enemigo se lanzaba hacia el con intención de ensartarle decidió atacar por detrás usando la técnica del Ryukansen, pero no contaba conque Saitou se sabía el truco. Al verle empezar a girar sobre su espada cual dragón supo que con agacharse a tiempo el samurai habría fallado, y eso fue lo que hizo.

El pelirrojo tragó aire con dolor al sentir el frío acero enemigo clavarse en su brazo izquierdo con gran eficacia "No recuerdas cuando mataste al Ministro de Hacienda Tokugawa, quién era su escolta?" Saitou giró la katana para herir más a Battousai antes de sacarla, y a pesar de que éste saltó hacia atrás rápidamente para evitar ser alcanzado de nuevo no fue suficientemente rápido para evitar que el antiguo capitán le cruzara el pecho de un mandoble

Aún con esas, Kenshin no desfalleció, sino que apretando los dientes intentó una nueva táctica, el Dragón de Tierra.

Una fuerte onda de energía corrió por el tatami reventándolo y forzando al policía a saltar alto para no ser alcanzado. Y eso era justo lo que el samurai estaba esperando

"Ryushousen!!" Gritó saltando mientras tomaba la espada con ambas manos. El Dragón Volador tomó al kendoka desprevenido totalmente y le golpeó fuertemente bajo la mandíbula. El poder del ataque no sólo le dejó dolorosamente sin respiración por unos instantes, sino que además logró que su frente conectara contra el techo de la habitación

Mientras que el pelirrojo cayó perfectamente al suelo, Saitou apenas sí se las apañó para acabar de rodillas y, como estaba aturdido por el golpe no vio la estocada de Battousai hasta que no la detuvo poniendo el diestro entre la sakabatou y su cuello. Al notar el muerdo del filo en su brazo se dio cuenta de que realmente su enemigo se había tomado en serio su provocación... 

Sin perder un segundo, la funda de la katana, el doble dragón, rugió desde las manos de Kenshin...

Unos instantes después la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru se abrió. Tokio miró por el hueco de la pared que había practicado Hajime y no le gustó lo que vió. Himura-san resoplaba cansado y tenía varios cortes de diversa profundidad que seguramente hubiera conseguido parando las estocadas de Saitou mientras éste se apoyaba en la pared a la que posiblemente le hubieran lanzado de un golpe. También jadeaba y tenía la mano derecha sobre el lateral que el samurai pelirrojo había vuelto a castigar. Al principio se asustó al ver que resbalaba sangre por su mano, pero se alivió al ver que la herida estaba en el brazo

Frunció el ceño al ver a la chica inconsciente en el suelo, y se arrodilló a su lado, dándose cuenta al instante de que lo único que había sufrido daños era su pelo negro

Saitou pasó el dorso de la mano por su frente para evitar que la sangre que escurría de la brecha sobre su ceja le entorpeciera la visión y elevó la nihontou a la altura de su cabeza sin hacer caso al dolor . Flexionó las piernas una vez más, apuntando al pecho de Kenshin "La recuerdas? La escolta... era mi hermana...!"

"Acabemos de una vez" Por su parte él guardó la sakabatou en su funda y se preparó para el contraataque sin inmutarse por sus palabras

Tokio les observó angustiada mientras acariciaba el pelo de Kaoru. Ambos estaban cansados y heridos, como siempre que luchaban. La única diferencia con los anteriores combates era que éste sí que tendría un final... Apretó los labios sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de detenerles... 

Bajo su mano, la chica gimió suavemente y despacio comenzó a abrir los ojos, encontrando sus ojos azules con los verdes de Tokio. Al ver la preocupación pintada en su rostro Kaoru se incorporó rápidamente, y tragó aire al ver el combate

"Tengo que matarte, Himura!!" Rugió Saitou lanzándose con el Gatotsu. Kenshin miró con fríos ojos dorados la punta del arma llegando hasta él y de pronto el vacío estalló en la habitación, enredando al policía en sus hilos. El dragón surgió en forma de sakabato, destrozando el Colmillo del Lobo y lanzando a su dueño por los aires. Si el samurai no hubiera caído de rodillas tras el ataque hubiera podido ver a una mujer conteniendo un grito de horror al taparse la boca con ambas manos

Tras el golpe del Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki, el inspector cayó boca arriba cuan largo era contra el rasgado tatami casi al mismo tiempo que la punta de su katana se clavaba cerca de él. El pelirrojo jadeaba fuertemente cuando, apoyándose en su espada se incorporó. Aquella técnica requería un gran esfuerzo por su parte, dejándole casi exausto... pero no lo suficiente como para no acabar con el trabajo. A pesar de que todo el cuerpo le dolía Iba a asegurarse de que aquél capitán del Shinsengumi no volviera a acercarse a Kaoru nunca más... 

"Kenshin, no!!!!" Gritó Kaoru mientras corría hasta allí y se interponía entre los dos

La sakabatou no se detuvo hasta arañar el pecho de Saitou. 

El jadeante policía abrió los ojos alertado por el grito de la mujer. Perfectamente podía ver un hilo rojo bajaba por la hoja curva hasta su pecho, y la expresión paralizada de Kaoru sobre él le dejó casi sin respiración. Kenshin arqueó las cejas y su pulso tembló ligeramente mientras sacaba la katana del kimono de la mujer, que parecía haberse convertido en una estatua

Tras unos angustiosos momentos de tensión la mujer cayó sobre los brazos de Kenshin, incapaz de sujetarse a sí misma

"Kaoru-dono...!" Logró decir tras varios intentos, ya que estaba demasiado conmocionado como para hacer las cosas a la primera. Por su mente se estaban sucediendo imágenes del pasado; una y otra vez veía morir entre sus brazos a la mujer que había amado... 

Miró a sus ojos azules y los vió muy abiertos, como si estuviera muy sorprendida. No podía estar muerta, no podía haber matado a su amor de nuevo... No soportaría haber matado de nuevo a aquella a quien había jurado proteger...

Ella tragó saliva y puso una mano temblorosa en la mejilla del samurai "Estoy bien --casi rió-- Estoy bien... sólo es un rasguño..."

Kenshin tragó saliva y la vió sonreír tan hermosa que no pudo hacer sino abrazarla fuertemente y enterrar la cara entre su pelo negro

"Lo... lo siento..." Murmuró el pelirrojo, aunque las palabras en su boca parecían torpes, inútiles. Kaoru sintió lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas al sentir la angustia y el dolor en las palabras del samurai y frotó su espalda suavemente 

"Yosh, Kenshin... No pasa nada.... Tú nunca me harías daño..." Susurró Kaoru suavemente en su oído mientras acariciaba su pelo rojizo

La pareja se separó sin brusquedad al escuchar un gran barullo acercándose. De pronto, un buen montón de policías invadieron la estancia en sólo unos segundos

"Debí haberte matado, Himura..." Saitou intentó incorporarse aunque apenas consiguió moverse. Entre jadeos comprobó que los músculos de su cuerpo estaban demasiado doloridos como para permitírselo

"Qué está pasando aquí, Teniente?!" Preguntó Tokio con un tono de voz frío que Kenshin nunca hubiera imaginado pudiera tener la mujer. El aludido, un hombre de la edad del samurai aproximadamente y de pelo castaño, se acercó a ellos 

"Quedas detenido, Battousai"

Él le miró con interrogantes ojos malvas "Qué es lo que he hecho, oficial?" _A parte de casi acabar con su vida... y con la mía_

"Allanamiento de morada, destrozos en la propiedad privada y atacar a un oficial de la policía. Te parece poco?"

"Cuéntale la verdad, Hoji"

"Qué verdad, Goro? Qué está pasando aquí?" Tokio volvió la vista a su marido unos instantes para luego pasar de Kenshin a Hoji

"No ha cumplido con su parte, Fujita-san, no ha matado a Battousai... Ahora será el Gobierno quien lo haga..."

"Por qué quiere el Gobierno matarme, oficial? Yo les ayudé contra Shishio cuando me necesitaron y ellos prometieron dejarme en paz para siempre. Qué he hecho?"

"Los Meijis te consideran peligroso, Himura... Y me encargaron que te apresara para que te ejecutaran como el hitoriki que eras... Son tiempos difíciles... El Gobierno necesita poner al pueblo de su parte para tapar sus errores..."

"Fujita-san acordó conmigo que te retaría a un duelo. El plan era matarte y llevar tu cuerpo ante el Gobierno dando la excusa de que no pudimos reducirte y acabamos contigo"

"Entonces me mentiste! --Exclamó Tokio mirándole con fiereza-- Lo de Mariko era mentira! Cómo pudiste, Fujita?"

"No del todo... --sopló notando que la mujer debía estar muy enfadada para llamarle por el apellido --Pero me pareció mejor que pensaras que todo era cuestión de venganza personal"

Hoji sonrió sacando su sable que, tan europeo era que no llevaba empuñadura de katana "Ya que Fujita-san no puede pelear y Battousai debe de estar muy cansado no tendré demasiados problemas para mataros a todos"

El matrimonio, Kaoru y Kenshin se quedaron muy sorprendidos de sus palabras

[Siguiente capítulo][1]

   [1]: power3.htm



	3. En lo que se descubre el juego

POWERSLAVE

Wanted dead, not alive

3.- En lo que se descubre el juego

"Bastardo... Lo tenías planeado desde un principio, eh? En realidad te daba igual quien muriera de los dos, verdad?-- siseó Saitou dándose cuenta del asunto-- Ganara o perdiera vendrías aquí para hacer una matanza..."

Hoji rió "Exacto... Tienes buena intuición pero eres un imbécil... Te engañamos para que pelearas con Battousai, y cuando dentro de un rato llegue a Comisaría con vuestros cuerpos diré que el asesino entró en tu casa y os mató a ti y a tu familia, pero que provindencialmente yo pasaba por allí con mis muchachos y te vengué matándole... No me digas que no está bien pensado"

"Para quién trabaja, Hoji?" Le preguntó Kenshin con ojos entrecerrados

"Eso no te importa..." 

"Ya me extrañaba que el Gobierno rompiera la promesa que le hizo a Kenshin --Dijo Kaoru-- Este bufón os ha engañado vilmente"

"Cállate chiquilla!" Hoji intentó abofetearla pero su brazo chocó contra una katana enfundada

"Ni se le ocurra o le advierto que probará el Hiten Mitsurugi" Kenshin le miró de malos modos, amenazante

"No te tengo miedo, Battousai.... Fujita es demasiado mayor para luchar contra ti y por eso perdió, pero no pasará conmigo"

"Me está llamando viejo un policía con pañales?" Gruñó el Lobo medio incorporándose ayudado por la mujer

"Quieres morir tú primero, Fujita? Te ensartaré en el filo de la espada de la que tanto te has burlado... Cuando sea el nuevo inspector de Kyoto las cosas cambiarán mucho en esta ciudad.... Lástima que no puedas verlo..."

"Basta! --Exclamó Tokio-- Yo lucharé en lugar de mi marido, Hoji"

"Y yo te ayudaré, Tokio! Después de todo éste imbécil quería acabar con Kenshin!" Dijo Kaoru uniéndose a ella. Kenshin y Saitou las miraron con expresión incrédula pero no dijeron nada. Sabían de buena tinta que serían incapaces de convencer a un par de mujeres resueltas como ellas... Cosa que, en realidad, no dejaba de ser una ironía...

De pronto Hoji estalló en carcajadas "De veras pensáis que podréis vencerme? Vamos, si sólo sois dos mujeres!!" Les dijo a los policías bajo su mando, que también se unieron al coro de las risas

"Y QUÉ PASA PORQUE SEAMOS MUJERES??!! -- gritó Kaoru muy enfadada y herida en su orgullo-- Te demostraré lo que puede hacer un maestro de la técnica Kamiya Kasshin! Vamos Tokio, cambiémonos de ropa y démosle una paliza a este imbécil!" La chica tomó a la otra mujer del brazo y la arrastró hasta su habitación --a la que pasaron por el agujero-- y salieron de allí, dejando la sala llena de machos anonadados por la reacción de la chica...

Antes de llegar al cuarto encontraron a Eiji en el pasillo

"Qué haces aquí, cariño? Deberías estar en la cama..."

"Lo sé, Tokio, pero me desperté al escuchar todo ese ruido. Fui a buscaros pero no estábais en vuestro cuarto y pensé ir a ayudaros..."

"No te preocupes, Eiji, vamos a darle una paliza a ese fantoche bocazas, verdad Kaoru?" La chica asintió pero las palabras de Tokio no hicieron sino turbar al muchacho 

"Y Hajime? Por qué no lucha él por ti?"

"Está herido, pero tranquilo, no es grave. Ahora ve a dormir... Cuando todo acabe iré a verte, vale?" Dijo revolviendo el pelo del crío, quien asintió lentamente y marchó por el pasillo obediente

Así, libre el camino, entraron en la habitación y, después de que la mayor se cerciorara de que realmente sólo era un rasguño lo de la chica, se pusieron unos kimonos preparados para la práctica del kendo que Tokio guardaba en el armario

"No sabía que supieras luchar, Tokio..." Comentó Kaoru mientras andaban hacia un lugar que ella no conocía

"Mi padre me enseñó. Era un gran maestro para las tropas del Ishin Shinshi y decidió que si quería servirles de utilidad debía aprender a defenderme. Mira, ya hemos llegado. Qué arma utilizas?" Preguntó la mujer abriendo una habitación. Kaoru abrió la boca sorprendida; eso parecía una armería!

"A Hajime le gustan mucho las katanas, por eso tiene tantas... Mira, estas son mis kodachis..." Tokio cogió dos y las miró de arriba a abajo, decidiendo con cual de ellas quería pelear. Al fin se decidió por una de funda negra con un dragón dorado

"Yo... no tienes un shinai?"

"Hum... creo que no, pero sí tenemos katanas de madera de las que usan los niños... Pero no prefieres una de verdad?"

"No... La técnica Kamiya Kasshin está pensada para defender, no para matar a nadie.... por eso no puedo llevar una katana auténtica, comprendes?"

Tokio asintió y le pasó a su compañera el arma que le había pedido. Así armadas, las dos mujeres desandaron sus pasos y regresaron a la escena del combate, no sin antes planear su estratégia de combate

"Vaya! Si que habéis tardado! Estábamos empezando a aburrirnos --se burló Hoji sacando su sable-- Pero cómo? Una katana de madera! Piensas vencerme con un juguete?" Dijo, y se empezó a reír con sus subordinados

"Yo no me reiría tanto, Kaoru-dono es una experta manejándola. Puede llevarse un chasco si la subestima..." Le advirtió Kenshin que estaba sentado junto con el teniente, ambos rodeados de policias con sables desenvainados

Uno de ellos, el que tenía la Sakabato en sus manos, comentó que debía ser que la tontería se pegaba, ya que si ella llevaba una katana de madera, el samurai llevaba una espada con el filo invertido

El pelirrojo se sonrió cuando Saitou le retó a que probara a pelear contra Himura y su sakabatou...

"De acuerdo pues! Vosotras seréis las primeras en morir" 

Kaoru se preparó para el ataque del enemigo. Le observó y dedujo que por su postura a Hoji le habían enseñado a luchar al estilo occidental. Se sonrió, al igual que Tokio y ambos hombres. Los occidentales no sólo no sabían fabricar espadas, sino que eran sumamente torpes, pasionales y poco disciplinados a la hora de luchar...

Confiado de su fuerza, habilidad y sexo, Hoji fue el primero en atacar. Se lanzó contra Tokio con gran fiereza; su espada, más ancha y pesada de lo normal hacía que el golpe ganara en brutalidad. A pesar de la violencia de los mandobles, la mujer no tenía demasiados problemas para evitar que le tocara. El enemigo lanzó un basto ataque en horizontal que ella esquivó con gracia. Aprovechando además que necesitaba de sus dos manos para mover la espada, Tokio le metió los dedos en los ojos.Tras esto, Kaoru no tuvo más que acercarse hasta ellos y golpear fieramente con su katana de madera en la base del cráneo de Hoji para tirarle al suelo

El policía estaba intentando incorporarse escupiendo feas maldiciones cuando Tokio se agachó sobre él, le empujó la cabeza contra el suelo para inmovilizarle, empuñó la kodachi cual cuchillo y se lo clavó en la nuca. La muerte fue instantánea

Kaoru, al igual que Kenshin, tragó aire casi con horror por lo que su compañera acababa de hacer. Sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, ella sacó el arma del cuerpo de la víctima y la limpió con una suave tela de algodón

"Si alguno más quiere probar suerte puede intentarlo ahora" Les retó con mirada amenazante, pero los policías, al verse sin su jefe, no supieron dar la talla

"Mañana por la mañana presentaréis la dimisión como policías de Kyoto, habéis entendido?" Kenshin se levantó, también mirándoles seriamente

"Cuando vaya a Comisaría pediré parte sobre todos vosotros para saber dónde tengo que ir a acabar el trabajo que empezó mi mujer" La amenaza de Saitou unida a su significativa mirada les hizo tragar saliva a todos casi al mismo tiempo y rápidamente les dejaron solos en la habitación...

El samurai recogió su sakabatou del suelo y se la ciñó al cinturón "No irás a matarlos, verdad?"

El otro hombre sonrió ladinamente. Kenshin, que había visto esa expresión en su cara varias veces, sabía suficientemente bien lo que significaba

Con un suspiro de resignación al darse cuenta de que nada salvaría a esos pobres diablos de las fauces del Miburo, el samurai le preguntó si no tenía alguna idea de quién podría ser su jefe.

Saitou se levantó con dificultad y miró al pelirrojo con serios ojos ambar "No, pero creo que no tardaremos en averiguarlo..."

Mientras Kaoru y Tokio andaban por el pasillo dispuestas a cabiarse de ropa --de nuevo-- la mujer de ojos verdes notó a su compañera extrañamente callada y pensativa "Qué ocurre, Kaoru? Hace un buen rato que no dices nada..." La comentó cuando llegaron a la habitación donde habían dejado sus kimonos

La chica comenzó a desvestirse y no la contestó hasta que hubieron pasado varios minutos "Es que... cuanto más te conozco más me sorprendes, Tokio..."

"Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó la otra poniéndose un cómodo kimono de dormir estampado

"Por cómo mataste a Hoji... Creo que no te imaginaba así, por eso es que..."

"Si alguien me amenaza a mí o a mi familia, Kaoru, todos mis esfuerzos se dirigen a conseguir que no lo vuelva a hacer, entiendes?--la cortó-- Puede que suene muy fuerte, pero yo crecí de esa forma. El Bakumatsu era una época muy diferente a esta, ya sabes... Mi forma de pensar está basada en esas enseñanzas, y el kendo sirve para matar... por eso me extrañó que me pidieras una katana de madera..." Tokio salió de detrás del biombo terminando de anudarse un suave kimono de noche y ayudando a la chica con el suyo

Kaoru miró al suelo y suspiró con una ligera sonrisa "Kenshin me dijo lo mismo cuando le conocí"

"Qué?"

"Kenshin me dijo que la katana es un arma y el kendo un arte de matar por mucho que se le adorne con bellas palabras... "

"Pero aún así usa una sakabatou para defender a la gente con el kendo, no es así? Es una bonita utopía... Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hizo cambiar al hittoriki Battousai en Kenshin-san..."

"A mí también... --suspiró de nuevo y cambió el tema-- Supongo que para vosotros eso de que la espada proteja la vida es una tontería..."

Tokio se rió suavemente "Bueno, no es que sea una tontería... Pero nosotros tenemos en cuenta que para que unos vivan otros tienen que morir... Al igual que vosotros no matáis nunca,al menos yo lo hago cuando lo creo necesario... Lo de mi marido es un caso aparte, porque él mata siguiendo el código del Shinsengumi... Toma -- la mujer se acercó a una pequeña cómoda de donde sacó un frasquito y unas vendas-- esto es para los cortes del pelirrojo. La habitación de invitados está junto a la armería, sabrás llegar hasta allí?"

Kaoru tomó las cosas y asintió dándole las gracias a la mujer antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo. Después de todo lo que había pasado tenía muchas ganas de estar con Kenshin... 

Al doblar la esquina del corredor, que se iba haciendo más oscuro por momentos, chocó contra una "pared" que la tomó entre sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo al rebotar

Kaoru levantó la vista hacia arriba asustada, temiendo que pudiera ser alguno de los policías renegados en busca de venganza, pero al momento sopló aliviada al ver ojos dorados bajo el ceño fruncido

"No se debe correr por los pasillos, chica Kamiya" La regañó mientras la soltaba

"Lo siento... --sonrió ella un poco nerviosa. Abrió la boca al fijarse en el surco que la sakabatou había abierto en su pecho y estómago-- Está bien? Lo digo por... eso..." 

Saitou se encogió de hombros ligeramente "No es para tanto. Creo que Himura tiene ganas de verte... Haced lo que queráis pero en silencio, los niños duermen cerca..."

La chica asintió sonriente reanudando su camino pero al momento se dio la vuelta para contestarle, aunque el hombre ya se había ido _Pues qué pensará que vamos a hacer que dice que no hagamos ruido... AH! No puedo creerlo, será cerdo...! _Pensó sintiendo que se la subían los colores rápidamente 

Para cuando el policía entró en su habitación, Tokio le estaba esperando con lo mismo que le había dado a Kaoru entre sus manos. Palmeó ligeramente el suave futón y al momento el Lobo se había sentado, obediente, a su lado.

Lentamente le ayudó a quitarse el kimono y el gi rasgados en la lucha, dejando su torso completamente desnudo. Le dio un algodón con alcohol para que se lo pusiera en la herida de la frente mientras ella procedía a tratar con delicadeza el corte de su brazo, todo ello sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

Tokio sopló disgustada al rato de ver que todo seguía tan silencioso como antes "Y bien?"

"Y bien qué?" Le preguntó a su vez. La mujer apretó los dientes y las vendas en su mano con fuerza antes de anudarlas, lo que hizo que su marido soltara un gruñido de dolor

"No puedo creer que todavía lo preguntes! Por qué demonios no me lo contaste, Saitou?!"

"Ya te lo dije antes. Prefería que se viera como una venganza que como un asunto del Gobierno"

Le tomó de un hombro y le giró bruscamente hacia ella haciéndole sentir toda una sinfonía de quejas por todo el cuerpo "Te conozco como para saber que esa no es la razón principal, Miburo idiota! --casi le gritó mirándole con furiosos ojos verdes-- Cuando tienes que matar lo haces sin miramientos, Saitou! Por qué con Kenshin-san iba a ser diferente, eh?!"

Saitou la miró con expresión seria, sus ojos de ambar entrecerrados compitiendo con las esmeraldas. En momentos como aquellos sentía admiración por su esposa. No sólo era bella y una buena ama de casa, sino que además era tan inteligente como él... o más.

Una gran sonrisa al más puro estilo Fujita se dibujó en su boca mientras asentía ligeramente "Tienes toda la razón, Tokio. No se te escapa una..."

"No estoy de humor para tus estúpidos juegos..." Le espetó mirando hacia otro lado enfadada

El policía recobró su serio semblante habitual y sopló casi disgustado por no haber terminado la discusión como pensaba. Hacerle la rosca a la mujer solía funcionar bastante bien... "De acuerdo. Quería tener la oportunidad de teminar nuestro combate"

"Y...?"

"Y darle la muerte bajo el honor de una katana" Gruñó pensando para sí que nunca debió casarse con una mujer con un carácter como el suyo....

Tokio asintió complacida, aunque se guardó muy mucho de exteriorizarlo "No me parece que Kenshin-san mereciera morir en una plaza pública y que todo el mundo pudiera contemplar su cabeza..." La mujer se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio a su marido con el ceño fruncido ligeramente y la mirada perdida en la pared del fondo. Por mucho que lo intentó, no fue capaz de discernir qué es lo que estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos

Puso las manos en sus hombros para llamar su atención y le empujó suavemente hacia atrás "Vamos, Wolfy, túmbate..." Hajime no opuso resistencia y al final la mujer acabó sentada sobre sus caderas examinando sus otras heridas 

"Sabes? Me parecía extraño que hubieras retado a duelo a Kenshin-san después de tantos años de la muerte de Mariko sólo porque hubieras encontrado la foto..."

El hombre sólo gruñó, ocupado como estaba en no desconcentrarse para que no le doliera demasiado mientras Tokio trabajaba

Ella debió darse cuenta al ver sus ojos cerrados y siguió hablando sin esperar contestación "Porque en más de diez años podrías haberlo hecho de sobra... Claro que... por qué no lo hiciste?" Le preguntó curiosa parando en su hacer para que le respondiera

"Porque tuvo suerte de que no le cogiera aquella misma noche"

"Y luego?"

"Porque mi deber como Shinsengumi y como policía está por encima de cualquier venganza personal. Aunque sí es cierto que las veces que luchamos intenté cumplir el--"

"No me lo digas. El Aku Soku Zan --Tokio agitó la cabeza con desaprobación mientras le veía sonreír maligno y luego suspiró, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo-- De todas formas no creo que puedas conseguirlo"

"Huh?"

"No puedes vengarte de alguien si pierdes contra él en combate" Esta vez fue el turno de reír de la mujer

*******

Kaoru se sentó en el futón, suspiró suavemente y miró a su derecha. El pelirrojo samurai dormía apoyado en la pared, como siempre con su sakabatou apoyada en el hombro. Mientras le curaba las heridas, habían estado hablando --entre otras muchas cosas-- de la posibilidad de que el verdadero enemigo se presentara aquella noche, y por esa razón Kenshin se había ofrecido a guardar el sueño de la muchacha. 

Aunque no diera esa impresión, cualquier ruido extraño le pondría rápidamente en guardia y estaría perfectamente despierto y con la mano en la empuñadura dispuesto a detener al atacante. 

Con él al lado, la chica se sabía perfectamente segura... pero le molestaba que el pobre samurai no pudiera dormir como Dios manda

"Aisuru hito wo mamuru tame ni" Le había dicho con una cálida sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a la pared. Al principio no se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba; estaba demasiado ocupada enfadándose con él por ser tan obstinado en no dormir como una persona normal que apenas sí le había escuchado. 

Le habían hecho falta unos minutos para que su mente le gritara las palabras de golpe, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta Kenshin ya estaba dormitando. _Para proteger a aquellos que quiero..._

Pobre Ken... Nunca le había visto tan angustiado como esta tarde... No quiero ni pensar en cómo me sentiría si yo hubiera estado en su lugar... Se tocó ligeramente el lateral que Tokio había vendado _Kenshin iba a ensartale el corazón pero la katana acabó arañando su pecho mucho más arriba. Será que Battousai desvió la hoja al verme? _

Volvió su vista de nuevo al samurai pelirrojo, a la cicatriz de su mejilla, y una vez más volvió a preguntarse cómo se la habría hecho Battousai..... Se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza, enfadada consigo misma. Tenía que dejar de verlos como dos personas diferentes porque _no _lo eran.... El hittoriki era una parte de su querido Kenshin le gustase o no y ella tenía que aprender a vivir con ello...

Lentamente la kendoka salió del calor del futón y se puso en pie, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido. Se agachó cerca de Kenshin "Kenshin-- le susurró-- soy yo, Kaoru... " 

Al ver que no la decía nada le volvió a llamar, cuidándose muy mucho de no sobresaltarle para que no saltara hacia ella katana en mano. _Pobre Kenshin... debe estar agotado después de la pelea con Saitou..._

"Voy a salir un momentito de la habitación. No te preocupes, ahora mismo regreso...." 

El avisado samurai sonrió ligeramente "Quiere que la acompañe, Kaoru-dono?" Le susurró también, y ella agitó ligeramente sus cabellos rojizos "No hace falta... Enseguida vengo..."

Así, en la oscuridad de la noche, Kaoru corrió la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible y salió al pasillo. Tardó un poco en orientarse, pero consiguió llegar hasta la cocina sin mayor contratiempo. 

Cuando había estado cocinando, Tokio la había mandado a por un paño y así había aprendido el lugar donde la mujer guardaba la ropa de la casa. Descorrió el falso suelo de un rincón de la cocina y tomó uno de los edredones

Ya que el pobre samurai no había querido tener cama, al menos tendría algo que echarse por encima... Estaban en plena estación de lluvias y no quería que Kenshin se resfriara. Además, estaba segura de que a Tokio no le importaría.

De nuevo anduvo por el pasillo sin que sus pies descalzos hicieran ruido al andar sobre el suave tatami. Cuando estaba llegando a su destino vio una puerta un poco abierta y, pensando que Eiji la habría dejado así para escuchar si algo pasaba, se acercó a cerrarla con cuidado

Sus pómulos enrojecieron al ver que se había equivocado "ligeramente" de habitación... Sin siquiera atreverse a tocar la puerta siguió su camino hasta donde Kenshin la esperaba

El samurai abrió un ojo al escuchar la puerta, y luego el otro al verla llegar con el edredón y con expresión avergonzada

"Toma Kenshin... " Le dijo un poco distraída dejándoselo sobre su regazo

"Muchas gracias... Qué ocurre, Kaoru-dono?" Le preguntó tapándose y agradeciendo el calor que la tela ofrecía

"Es que... --comenzó ella entrando de nuevo en el futón-- me equivoqué de habitación y...."

"Y...?"

"Él.... él... tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y ella le abrazaba dormida..."

"Oro??"

"Y estaban los dos muy sonrientes" Terminó tapándose la cara con el futón avergonzada para intentar quitarse la imágen de la mente

"Oro-ro... --murmuró Kenshin parapadeando varias veces para luego sonreír calidamente mientras agitaba la cabeza-- Duérmase Kaoru-dono... Y no piense más en ello o arderá el futón con el calor de su mejillas...." Se rió ligeramente. Kaoru era aún tan inocente....

[Siguiente capítulo][1]

   [1]: power4.htm



	4. Let it Burn

POWERSLAVE

Wanted dead, not alive

4.- Let it Burn

El alba no había asomado aún a las calles de Kyoto cuando unos fuertes golpes se hicieron oír en la puerta principal de la casa. 

"Encima que llamamos ese maldito bastardo se niega a abrirnos la puerta!!" Exclamó Sanosuke hecho una furia

"No se oyen ruidos... Crees que Himura...?"

Aoshi agitó la cabeza ligeramente ante la pregunta de la joven okashira "Me extrañaría que Saitou le pudiera vencer..."

"Y entonces por qué no nos les encontramos de camino a Tokyo, eh?" Yahiko frunció el ceño al alto ninja mientras ondeaba su shinai 

"Maldita sea, voy a tirar esa puerta abajo!!" Antes de que Sano pudiera siquiera lanzar su puño contra la pobre puerta, Aoshi le tomó del brazo

"No hay necesidad de hacer eso" Le dijo con su característica voz 

"Qué coño te pasa, Aoshi?!" Le espetó el luchador soltándose bruscamente de su agarro -- Jo-chan ha sido secuestrada y no tenemos noticias de Kenshin desde hace ya cuatro días! Por qué tenemos que esperar a que ese poli psicópata nos abra la puerta?!"

El hombre le miró con fríos ojos azules "Eres un idiota. No sabemos si Saitou ha secuestrado a Kaoru-san. Apenas sí tenemos rumores de que está vivo... "

"Aoshi-sama tiene razón... Y si hubiera sido otro miembro del Shinsengumi? No nos cuesta nada llamar a la puerta, Sano... Con un poco de suerte el psicopoli estará vivo, sabrá algo sobre esta historia y nos ayudará... --Misao se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó fuertemente con los nudillos-- EHH! HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA??!"

"Dentro de poco vendrá la policía a detenernos por hacer escándalo en la calle...." Murmuró el pequeño mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle. Los más madrugadores ya estaban en pie y les miraban curiosos mientras andaban hacia sus trabajos

De pronto todos se callaron al oír pasos en el interior del edificio. Escucharon el ruido del cerrojo al descorrerse y al momento la puerta se abrió

"Sí? Querían algo?" Preguntó Tokio aún un poco adormilada cerrándose más el kimono con las manos

"Una mujer? Hemos debido de equivocarnos de casa..." Murmuró Sano con fastidio por haber perdido el tiempo de semejante manera

"Discúlpenos, no queríamos molestarla..." Se disculpó Aoshi inclinandose levemente

"Espera un momento! --Exclamó Misao con ojos brillantes-- Creo que los informadores de Okina no están errados... Dígame, es usted... la mujer de Saitou?"

"QUÉ???!!!!!" Yahiko y Sanosuke se volvieron hacia Misao con los ojos desorbitadamente grandes mientras que el antiguo okashira levantaba una ceja sorprendido

"Estás loca, chica, quien va a aguantar estar casada con ese psicópata? Habría que estar loco!" Exclamó el luchador haciendo grandes aspavientos mientras el chico asentía fieramente a sus palabras

Tokio tosió ligeramente para llamar su atención "Entonces querían algo de mi marido?"

Ambos dos se quedaron helados en el sitio al escuchar las palabras de la mujer "E-entonces...."

"Es... cierto...." Terminó Yahiko de murmurar lo que Sano había empezado

Aoshi frunció el ceño ligeramente y se volvió a inclinar "Discúlpenos de nuevo. Podemos hablar con Saitou-san?"

"Es un asunto de mucha importancia, señora!" Dijo Misao riéndose por dentro al ver las caras que aún tenían sus dos amigos

"Ocurre algo, Tokio-san?"

"HIMURA!!! PERO QUÉ HACES EN SU CASA???!!!" Exclamó la okashira sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. El pelirrojo samurai sonrió dulcemente. Desde lejos le había parecido escuchar el tono chillón de la voz de Misao, y había querido asegurarse "Es una larga historia, Misao-dono"

"Los conoce, Kenshin-san?"

"Aha, son Sagara Sanosuke, Myojin Yahiko, Makimachi Misao y Shinomori Aoshi, unos buenos amigos...."

Sanosuke iba a emprenderla a puñetazos verbales con su amigo kendoka cuando de pronto vio que su expresión se había vuelto mortalmente seria "Qué pasa, Kenshin?" Murmuró temiéndose que algo no fuera bien

Tras un fugaz intercambio de miradas, Aoshi miró discretamente hacia arriba mientras ponía la mano sobre la empuñadura de la kodachi de abajo. El en momento en que el ninja saltó hacia el tejado, Tokio agarró a Yahiko del kimono y lo atrajo hacia sí, dándose cuenta de que el crío posiblemente sólo les estorbaría en la lucha

Un hombre de pelo corto y kimono rojizo apenas pudo contener un grito de miedo y sorpresa al ver a Aoshi materializarse frente a él con su arma desenvainada "Cállate, no intentes nada y no te mataré" Susurró mientras le agarraba de la ropa y bajaba con él hasta donde le esperaban los otros. 

Le lanzó contra el suelo y al momento el hombre se halló rodeado

"Quién eres?" Le preguntó Kenshin sin rudeza, pero como no contestaba nada Sanosuke le levantó en vilo y le miró diréctamente a los ojos poniendo voz de malo "Acaso quieres que te haga daño?"

El hombre balbuceó algunas palabras, pero decididamente no era japonés lo que estaba hablando

"Qué idioma habla este tío?" Preguntó Misao frunciendo el ceño

Sano le lanzó de nuevo al suelo y le miró con expresión fastidiada. Aoshi entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a Kenshin y le preguntó al hombre si quería ver a Battousai

Himura frunció el ceño disconforme, pero se calló porque sabía que si era un cómplice de Hoji al oír su nombre se delataría aún sin saber japonés

"Ba--Battousai...? El asesino? Estáaagh!" De pronto, un disparo acabó con su vida. Todos se dieron la vuelta al instante y descubrieron al presunto asesino en el tejado de enfrente. Al momento Misao y Aoshi echaron a correr para atraparle y pronto los tres se perdieron por las alturas de Kyoto

"Genial! --bufó Sanosuke-- Le han matado.... Ahora cómo sabremos qué demonios.... Un momento, qué demonios es lo que queríamos saber?" 

"Vaya, veo que tu increible sagacidad no se ha empañado en estos meses, Chickenhead..." Se burló Saitou apareciendo tras su mujer

Yahiko se soltó del agarro de Tokio casi instantáneamente y se paró al lado de Kenshin. Por primera vez reparó en los vendajes que llevaba el samurai y que tenían la marca de fábrica de Kaoru Kamiya --lo que no hacía sino extrañarle. Al girarse a ver al policía vio también las marcas del combate, icluida la de la técnica de sucesión del Hiten Mitsurugi... El chico sonrió terriblemente orgulloso al darse cuenta de que Kenshin había ganado. De otro modo, no estaría vivo.... 

"Si no fuera porque tenemos que encontrar a Jo-chan te partiría la cara aquí mismo...!!"

Saitou sonrió ladino a su provocación a pesar de que la mujer le tiró de una de las mangas sin que los otros se dieran cuenta

"Yosh, Sano... Kaoru-dono está bien, no te preocupes" Sonrió débilmente el samurai poniéndose entre los dos

"Pero puede alguien explicarme qué ha pasado? No entiendo nada" Sopló Yahiko cargando el shinai en su hombro

"Esperaremos a que regresen Aoshi y Misao-dono para no tener que contarlo más que una vez"

"Oye... Son cosas mías o..." Comenzó el luchador callejero husmeando el aire

"Será que no te has lavado, so guarro!" Exclamó el crío dándole un ligero golpe. Sanosuke se encogió de hombros, aunque volvió a oler. Creía haber notado un olor extraño en el aire, pero quizás sólo se lo imaginó...

"Entremos dentro" Dijo Tokio inclinándose ligeramente y dando paso a los hombres antes de entrar ella y cerrar la puerta

Los dos recién llegados miraban a todas partes con expresión asombrada e impresionada por el hogar de los Saitou. Antes de entrar en la sala e las visitas, Kenshin echó una ojeada al pasillo que llevaba a la habitación donde su Kaoru-dono aún dormía y decidió que sería mejor que la despertara para que se pusiera al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Comenzó a andar pasillo adentro cuando de pronto su sandalia resbaló en el piso. El samurai acabó de rodillas sobre el húmedo tatami. Frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la cara para poder oler mejor

__

Aceite! Pero cómo....? Una trampa! Tengo que decirles a los otros...! En el mismo momento en que Kenshin se daba cuenta de que aquello se convertiría en un horno con ellos dentro, escuchó golpes en la puerta _Misao-dono y Aoshi... No!_

Kenshin se levantó rápidamente y gritó con fuerza que no abrieran la puerta, pero Tokio, que se había acercado a la cocina para preparar algo de té verde, no le oyó. En el momento en que los dos integrantes de la Oniwabanshu entraron en la casa hablando de cómo el personaje a quien perseguían se había suicidado se sucedieron varias explosiones por toda la casa; lugares que habían sido preparados con aceite y la pólvora que había olido Sanosuke

Todos se levantaron a la vez al escuchar el estruendo y sentir el inminente calor y el crepitar de las llamas cerca de ellos.

Instintivamente Yahiko agarró la chaqueta de su amigo luchador, pero Sano no pareció darse cuenta; estaba demasiado ocupado luchando contra su propio miedo

Misao se apretó contra el pecho de Aoshi casi sin darse cuenta mientras el mismo ninja miraba a su alrededor cómo el fuego corría por el aceite derramado y lamía la estructura de madera de la casa

"MALDITA SEA VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!!!!!" Gritó Sanosuke cogiendo a Yahiko bajo un brazo y dejando la habitación "Por dónde se sale de aquí, Saitou?!" Exclamó perdido entre el humo que estaba invadiendo toda la casa. El policía agarró al joven por una manga y echó a correr por las habitaciones hasta que llegaron a la entrada. 

Aquello también estaba ardiendo; los malditos habían hecho explotar una de las cargas justo allí para cortarles la salida.... Afortunadamente las llamas aún no eran tan fuertes como para que les impidieran pasar.

Con un salto cruzaron el fuego más amenazante que estaba devorando parte del tatami y se encontraron fuera de la casa. Para su sorpresa, Misao y Aoshi estaban batiéndose con una multitud de guerreros vestidos de rojo mientras que Tokio hacía lo posible para no estorbarles en la lucha, consciente de que sin un arma poco podría hacer para ayudarles

Misao sopló aliviada al verles salir de la casa en llamas pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien muy importante "Dónde está Himura??!" Gritó mientras golpeaba sin piedad a uno de sus atacantes 

"Mierda! Kenshin está dentro! Tenemos que ir a buscarle!" Sano dejó a Yahiko de malas maneras en el suelo y cuando iba a entrar dentro Saitou le agarró de nuevo por la chaqueta 

"QUÉ HACES MALDITO GILIPOLLAS! KENSHIN ESTÁ AHÍ DENTRO!!" 

"Cállate de una vez y escucha lo que tengo que decir!!" Le gritó de vuelta mirándole fieramente con sus ojos dorados "Shinomori vendrá conmigo, tú te quedarás con WeaserGirl y Tokio y lucharás contra estos imbéciles, me has oído?"

"De ninguna manera!!" Sanosuke no estaba por la labor de que Saitou se le quitara de en medio como siempre hacía, no si podía ayudar a Kenshin

"Escúchame por una vez, Chickenhead! La cría no podrá batirse con todos aunque Tokio la ayude! Eres tan imbécil que no puedes ver eso??! --rugió el Lobo exasperado con el muchacho-- Y tú, crío, corre a Comisaría y trae aquí a Cho! Vamos maldita sea!!" Yahiko dio un respingo sobresaltado y echó a correr por el jardín, esquivando a unos y a otros y plenamente consciente de la tarea que se le había asignado

"Vamos Shinomori!!" 

Aoshi miró hacia Saitou después de rajar a uno de sus oponentes, que se desplomó inerte a sus pies y luego hacia Misao, que se debatía entre tres hombres. A pesar de que la chiquilla era fuerte y en el momento la okashira de la Oniwabanshu, el ninja tenía miedo de que acabara sucumbiendo al enemigo. Se giró de pronto con las kodachis preparadas cuando sintió una mano en el hombro. 

Tokio llevaba una mirada resuelta en sus ojos verdes y ni siquiera pestañeó al gesto de Shinomori "Dame una kodachi y ve con Saitou. Date prisa o Kaoru, Kenshin-san y mis niños no lo contarán....!" 

El hombre sólo dudo una décima de segundo antes de poner la kodachi sangrienta en sus manos y correr hasta la puerta donde Saitou y Sanosuke aún discutían. Claro que el enfrentamiento verbal acabó en el momento en que el policía vio al ninja correr hacia allí, ya que él mismo volvió a entrar corriendo en la casa

"Cuídalas Sagara!!" Gritó Aoshi antes de introducirse tras el otro hombre.

Sano abrió los ojos casi con sorpresa al darse cuenta que le hacían responsable de lo que sucediera allí fuera... Con un rugido más de orgullo que por rabia, el antiguo Sekihoutai se lanzó contra los enemigos...

"Saitou, dónde estás?" Gritó el ninja mientras esforzaba sus ojos azules para ver algo entre toda aquella humareda. El calor estaba comenzando a hacerse insoportable allí dentro; tanto, que decidió quitarse la parte superior de su kimono mientras saltaba por entre las llamas. Su mayor temor no era el tatami ardiente sino las vigas de madera del techo que podían derrumbarse en cualquier momento sobre sus cabezas. 

Haciendo un repaso de lo poco que había podido ver cuando entró en la casa a principio de todo el lío recordó algo oscuro hacia la derecha e intuyó que aquello podía ser perfectamente un pasillo. De esta forma dirigió todos sus esfuerzos a, ya no a ver una dirección entre el humo, sino a orientarse hacia el este.

A lo lejos, entre el crepitar de las llamas que mordían la madera podía escuchar varias voces que no hicieron sino confirmar que iba por el buen camino. 

Apenas pudo parar a tiempo para no chocarse con Saitou y una gran escombrera. Una de las explosiones debía de haber desprendido parte del techo. Jadeando por la falta de aire iba a preguntar si no había otra forma de pasar cuando se dio cuenta de que medio enterrado entre las tejas y las maderas estaba el pelirrojo samurai

"Himura... --murmuró-- Está vivo?" El hombre no le contestó, pero asintió ligeramente. Aún entre el humo el ninja comprobó la cara seria del Miburo y sus ojos entrecerrados que indicaban que estaba tramando algo

"Puedes hacer un agujero para que pasemos?"

"Quizás si hubiera menos cantidad" 

"Trae la kodachi"

"Qué?"

Con un gruñido mal contenido, Saitou agarró la empuñadura de la kodachi que le quedaba enfundada al ninja y la sacó de un brusco tirón. En un momento se colocó en la postura de su famosa escuela de kendo, esperando a que aquella espada tan corta fuera suficiente...

"Agarra ese trozo de tatami y ponlo a buena altura, vamos!" Le ordenó concentrándose en la pared que tenía que intentar romper

Aoshi obedeció y le miró actuar, cubriéndose los ojos de la lluvia de astillas incandescentes que cayó desde el techo cuando la estructura tembló sobre sus cabezas

Con un rugido el Gatotsu salió disparado hacia el tatami que sostenía el antiguo okashira, arrebatándoselo de las manos en el proceso. Sus ojos azules vieron perfectamente como al impacto una parte de los escombros saltaron hacia todos lados... pero no los suficientes como para hacer un agujero. 

El inspector cayó de rodillas en el suelo jadeando fuertemente y maldiciendo a su cuerpo por no haberse recuperado todavía del combate con Battousai

Cuando Aoshi vio ese par de ojos ámbar mirándole supo qué tenía que hacer. Se paró frente a la parte debilitada y utilizó el kempo repetidamente, con una cadencia de patadas y puñetazos incansables hasta que un certero golpe desplomó los suficientes escombros como para dejar pasar a una persona ágil.

Saitou se levantó aún trabajosamente y sin que tuvieran que hablar nada, ambos supieron perfectamente a qué tenían que dedicar sus esfuerzos. Mientras el policía saltaba dentro de la abertura, el ninja comenzó a desenterrar al samurai sin hacer caso del dolor en sus manos magulladas por las tejas y demás. A pesar de todo el ruido inherente del incendio y las voces de los críos podía escuchar a gente en el exterior gritando. 

Por el agujero del techo pronto comenzó a caer agua; los bomberos habían llegado

Mientras tanto, el Lobo corría escudándose la cara de los pedazos que caían del techo y de la luz que desprendía el resto del corredor. El lugar era terríblemente amarillo, ardía por los cuatro costados... Pero a pesar de ello se las arregló para saltar, esquivar y finalmente llegar hasta la habitación donde tres aterrorizados críos se abrazaban muertos de miedo

Saitou dio una patada a la puerta ardiente y entre toses ordenó a los chicos que le siguieran lo más rápido posible. De pronto Eiji le recordó al "huesped" que tenían en su casa y, con los niños pisándole los talones llegó a la habitación que habían compartido Kenshin y Kaoru. Desde fuera podía escuchar débiles gimoteos de persona aterrorizada. 

"Eiji, corred hacia adelante y no miréis arriba. Hay un agujero y os encontraréis con un hombre muy alto, quedáos con él"

El chico iba a decir que tenía miedo, un miedo terrible.... pero sabía que su padre adoptivo contaba con él para que sacara de allí a los otros niños. Tomando a cada uno de una mano y apenas abriendo los ojos salió corriendo por el pasillo en llamas. 

El policía tiró la puerta abajo y se agachó para ahogarse lo menos posible con el humo que se había acumulado en la habitación. Bastante le costaba ya respirar...

Karou estaba en una esquina sin moverse, sollozando incontroladamente mientras tosía. Estaba acurrucada sobre sí misma, hecha un ovillo mirando a las llamas danzar a su alrededor y sobre ella sin ninguna expresión en su cara

"Chica Kamiya, sal de ahí, vamos!!" Intentó gritar, aunque su voz ya no daba más de sí. Una viga crujió siniestra sobre sus cabezas como aviso de que se dieran prisa en salir. El agua de los bomberos comenzó a dejarse sentir en ciertas partes, pero era casi inapreciable contra las hambrientas llamas

Saitou entró en la habitación al ver que la chica no se movía del sitio; parecía estar en shock... Maldiciendo su suerte se acercó a ella saltando entre las llamas

__

Si no fuera porque te lo debo... Pensó mientras la cogía en brazos

Ella se abrazó a su cuello y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, dejando al inspector perplejo cuando la muchacha le llamó _papá_...

Aoshi, con Kenshin encima de su hombro y los críos agarrados de sus manos salió de la casa en llamas tosiendo y jadeando fuertemente. En cuanto se sintió a una distancia segura se dejó caer en la hierba del jardín, y pronto sintió el fuerte abrazo de la angustiada Misao sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules le miraron de arriba a abajo; estaba lleno de hollín y empapado por el agua que los bomberos lanzaban constantemente en la entrada de la casa para permitir salir a los que quedaban dentro. 

Alguna quemadura leve hería sus hombros y espalda desnudos, pero lo que más impresionó a la joven okashira fueron las heridas que había logrado con los escombros "Aoshi-sama... tus manos..." Murmuró ella preocupada tomándolas suavemente entre las suyas

Él la miró con ojos azules llorosos y enrojecidos por el humo "No es nada, Misao... son solo arañazos, no te preocupes..." Le dijo casi con suavidad, dándose cuenta de que tan preocupada estaba por él que ni siquiera daba importancia a sus propias heridas

"Papá está dentro!" Gimió Tsuyoshi abrazando a Tokio igual que sus otros hermanos. Ella se mordió el labio y los abrazó como pudo teniendo en cuenta que llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo "Estáis bien, niños?" Les preguntó sin separarse aún de ellos. A pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo dentro de la casa los pequeños no tenían más problemas que el humo que habían tragado

Cho, que estaba al mando de la operación se acercó a ella "Los bomberos dicen que no pueden pasar a través de esos cascotes. No desanime, Tokio-san, si el jefe ha conseguido entrar seguro que se las arreglará para salir..." El antiguo Juppongatana puso una mano en el hombro de la mujer y miró cómo el tejado en la parte más alejada de donde estaban ellos estaba siendo consumida totalmente por las llamas

De pronto se escuchó un seco chasquido, y la sección central de la casa se desplomó, cortando cualquier via de escape por la entrada principal

"Hajime está en la habitación de la señorita... Se quedó allí cuando me dijo que saliéramos...!" Dijo Eiji tirando del kimono a Tokio. Desde que perdiera a sus padres y a su hermano, su familia adoptiva era lo mejor que le había pasado... Y desde luego no quería que su nuevo padre le dejara tan pronto...

Tokio miró la casa consumiéndose por unos instantes. Soltó a sus hijos y comenzó a andar hacia los amigos de Kenshin. El samurai estaba siendo tratado por dos doctores que decidieron en ese instante que debían llevársele a la clínica porque no tenían allí material necesario para cuidarle y de paso tratar las heridas de Aoshi 

Se volvieron hacia ella cuando la vieron llegar "Kaoru está ahí dentro con Haijme... --paró para tragar saliva-- Sé que sois muy fuertes... --la mujer se arrodilló para luego inclinarse hasta que su frente tocó el suelo-- por favor, intentad tirar la pared de fuera... Si no es por mi marido, al menos hacedlo por la joven Kaoru...!"

Yahiko, que ya se había recuperado de la carrera que se había dado hasta la prefectura, contempló a la mujer humillada en el suelo para pedir por las vidas de los que quedaban dentro y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Apretó los puños con frustración; si fuera más fuerte él mismo iría a romper esa maldita pared... pero por desgracia sólo era un niño de 10 años con un shinai de bambú....

Aoshi se incorporó con dificultad, dispuesto a volver a utilizar el kempo contra la pared, pero Sanosuke se lo impidió 

"Estás demasiado cansado. Yo lo romperé"

"Pero Sano, tu mano...." Comenzo el chico. El luchador se miró la mano vendada y luego miró a la pared 

"Hay cosas más importantes en juego que eso, Yahiko" Tras levantar a Tokio del suelo, se acercó hasta la pared que ella le indicó. Tomo aire varias veces, se concentró... y el Futae no Kiwami pulverizó buena parte de la pared. 

Mientras los bomberos entraban por el agujero, el luchador se apoyó pesadamente en el tronco de un árbol, apretando los dientes con fuerza _Foxy se va a enfadar cuando vea esto... _Medio bromeó consigo mismo al ver las vendas ensangrentadas sobre su mano derecha _Más me valdría aprender a usar la izquierda...._

Varios segundos después, Saitou, con una pareja de bomberos ayudándole y Kaoru entre sus brazos, abandonó el infierno en que se había convertido su propia casa

[Siguiente capítulo][1]

   [1]: power5.htm



	5. Problemas, problemas

POWERSLAVE

Wanted dead, not alive

5.- Problemas, problemas

Cuando los bomberos llegaron a una distancia segura, lejos de las llamas, el humo y cualquier desprendimiento que pudiera producirse, dejaron que el policía a quien acababan de sacar de la casa se sentara en el suelo.

Chorreando agua, tosiendo y respirando con dificultad, Hajime se dejó caer sobre la mullida hierba del jardín. La gente que se había arremolinado en torno al suceso estalló en aplausos al conocer la noticia de que todos estaban sanos y salvos; aunque eso al inspector le importó bastante poco.

El médico que quedaba allí se agachó a su lado para coger a Kaoru en sus brazos, pero la chica no quiso soltarse de su cuello

"Vamos chica Kamiya.... suéltame de una vez...!" Gruñó intentando dejarla sobre el suelo, pero ella se abrazó más fuerte a él y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo

Saitou miró al doctor con ojos interrogantes, pero él se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba a la chica. 

Yahiko, Sano, Tokio y los niños se acercaron a ellos con paso apresurado. De un empujón el luchador apartó a todos los que le impedían llegar, abriendo de este modo camino a sus compañeros. 

"Jo-chan! Estás bien, niña?" Preguntó suavemente agachándose también

"Quítame a tu amiguita de encima, Chikenhead!" Intentó exclamar el policía, aunque apenas lo consiguió sin que le diera un ataque de tos que los sacudió a ambos, la chica y él, durante unos momentos

"Es amiga suya?" Le preguntó el medico con su voz fina

Sano asintió al tiempo que los otros que venían con él se arremolinaban en torno a sus familiares. El antiguo miembro del Sekihoutai acarició suavemente el pelo de Kaoru "Jo-chan... soy yo, Sano... --le dijo al tiempo que la agarraba con su mano izquierda y disponía su brazo derecho para que sujetara sus piernas-- No prefieres dejar al poli psicópata y venirte conmigo...?" 

"Vamos Kaoru, ven con nosotros..." Murmuró Yahiko, aunque su voz fue suficiente para que todos le oyeran

La muchacha miró casi a hurtadillas, escondida todavía su cara "S-Sano...?" Susurró al ver el rostro sonriente de su amigo moreno cerca del suyo 

"Sí... Anda, agárrate a mi cuello" 

Kaoru miró a su derecha desorientada, sin saber muy bien ni dónde estaba ni lo que estaba pasando, y sus ojos azules parpadearon varias veces al encontrarse con unos ambar bastante conocidos. Lentamente hizo lo que le decían --sin dejar de mirar al policía en todo el proceso-- y Sanosuke se levantó con ella entre sus brazos teniendo cuidado de no lastimar más su mano.

"Hey! Escoba! Dónde está la enfermería en Kyoto?" Le gritó a Cho, que estaba departiendo con el jefe de los bomberos sobre el futuro de la casa. El policía no se molestó en hablar con él, tan sólo elevó un brazo para señalar la dirección deseada

"Dónde... dónde está Kenshin...?" Preguntó la chica entre toses mirando a su amigo 

"Nos está esperando... No te preocupes, Kaoru" Le respondió Yahiko contándole sólo lo necesario de la verdad

Sanosuke asintió ante la buena idea del chico. Lo que menos necesitaba su amiga en esos momentos era preocuparse por Kenshin... 

Tokio, que había dejado a su marido con los niños y el doctor unos segundos, volvió escondiendo algo en el pañuelo que sujetaba su brazo herido. Cuando llegó de nuevo a su lado encontró a Saitou hablando con Cho, y ninguno de ellos parecía muy contento

"Hemos peinado la zona pero no hemos encontrado nada, jefe...." Decía Cho con expresión fastidiada, seguramente pensando en la incompetencia de los policías a su cargo 

"Habrá que hacer hablar a esos imbéciles..." Gruñó el otro con el ceño fruncido. Los críos estaban sentados a una distancia prudencial, conscientes de que su padre no estaba precisamente de buen humor...

El doctor pidió explicaciones sobre los vendajes de su paciente aunque, igual que pasara con Himura, nadie le dijo nada. El hombre suspiró y cerró su maletín después de vendarle las quemaduras más importantes

"Ve con el médico, jefe, yo me encargo de todo..." 

Saitou le miró con ojos entrecerrados, como si dudara de las capacidades de su subordinado... y asintió. Después de él, Cho era posiblemente el policía que mejor realizaría cualquier tarea de esas... No podía ser menos; le había enseñado él mismo....

Se incorporó con dificultad, y al momento sintió el sustento del brazo de la mujer en su cintura. Frunció el ceño molesto por la situación y alzó una ceja al notar que Tokio le ponía algo en la mano; un cigarrillo y una cerilla. 

Sopló, patente en su mirada la ironía de que ella le buscara tabaco, lo encendió y no dijo nada. Su mente estaba ocupada cavilando sobre qué muerte le iba a dar al responsable de todo aquello cuando le pusiera la mano encima...

----0oooo0----

"Cómo estás, Kaoru?" Preguntó Yahiko cuando la chica dejó la habitación donde el doctor pasaba consulta. Su kimono estaba sucio, un poco churruscado por un borde y tenía algúna quemadura leve producida por la caída de pedazos ardiendo del techo, pero nada más.

"Estoy bien, gracias... " Sonrió débilmente andando hacia él 

"Genial Jo-chan!" Exclamó Sano desde la puerta de al lado mientras el doctor acababa de vendarle de nuevo la mano

El crío meneó ligeramente el shinai temiéndose la pregunta de Kaoru que, en efecto, llegó "Kenshin está en esa habitación de ahí. Los doctores dijeron que tenía que guardar mucho reposo..."

"Según me dijo Aoshi-sama a Himura le cayó encima parte del techo en la explosión..." Comentó Misao, que se había acercado hasta allí al escuchar las voces de sus amigos

"Misao, estás bien?" La kendoka preguntó preocupada al verla con la mano en un costado

"Sí --se rió-- no es grave.... gracias a la mujer de Saitou. Por su aspecto nadie diría que es tan buena con la kodachi..." 

Sanosuke abandonó la estancia con una casi sonrisa y se acercó al grupo de compañeros "Shinomori está bien?"

"Sí, está descansando.... Qué fuerte, Kaoru, encerrada con ese psico poli...! --exclamó la joven okashira haciendo grandes aspavientos-- Apostaría a que aprovechó las llamas para encenderse un pitillo!" Se rió, y los muchachos le siguieron la gracia. 

Kaoru, en cambio, volvió la cabeza hacia un lado; una mirada seria se perfilaba en sus ojos azules y había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas "Voy... voy a ver cómo está Kenshin..." 

Antes de que ninguno dijera nada la chica se había introducido en la habitación de Himura.

"Qué le pasa?" Preguntó Misao frunciendo el ceño

Sano se encogió de hombros "Ni idea. Cuando salió iba en brazos de Saitou, agarrada a su cuello como si fuese el mismo Kenshin... Y luego no había forma de que le soltara..."

"No será que le gusta Saitou..." 

Misao le dio un rápido coscorrón al crío seguido de una mirada furibunda secundada por la del otro luchador "No digas eso, enano! Kaoru tiene mucho mejor gusto que eso... "

"Lo que no deja de ser un alivio para mí" Murmuró una voz por detrás de ellos. Misao arqueó las cejas terriblemente y tragó saliva mientras palidecía al reconocer a la persona que había dicho aquello

Sanosuke sonrió avergonzado y se rascó la cabeza ligeramente. No sabía cómo, pero siempre les pasaba lo mismo con la mujer, demonios... Y era algo que no le complacía para nada; Tokio había demostrado ser una buena mujer además de una gran luchadora... Y aunque no soportara a su marido por el respeto que sentía por ella le dolía que les pillaran en semejante conversación

"Lo siento Tokio-san, después de lo que ha hecho por mí... Soy una grosera" Dijo la chica inclinándose ligeramente y apretando los dientes a las punzadas en su costado

"Tranquila Makimachi-dono, ya estoy acostumbrada..." Casi suspiró ella con una ligera sonrisa

"Saitou, tienes que contarnos qué demonios está pasando aquí; el incendio, los tíos de rojo... y lo de Kaoru. Y queremos saberlo ya" 

El inspector le miró desde la puerta del doctor... y Sano sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. _Está... está muy cabreado... lo veo en sus ojos... Claro que por otra parte no me extraña..._

"Estáis bien vosotros, Eiji?" Preguntó Misao

"Mejor que tú seguro, WeaselGirl" Sonrió ladino el crío haciendo referencia a sus vendas

"No-me-llames-eso!!!!!!" Rugió la okashira, que se habría lanzado sobre él de no ser porque Sano la sujetó en el último momento

"No os preocupeis, ahora mismo os cuento todo --intervino Tokio-- Y vosotros niños iros a jugar fuera!" Los tres niños se enderezaron casi al instante de recibir la orden, como si de unos cadetes se trataran y salieron corriendo al exterior

Unos minutos después la mujer abandono la habitación y les refirió todo lo referente al secuestro de Kaoru, el combate entre Saitou y Kenshin, Hoji y sus planes... 

Misao ladeó la cabeza pensativa "Así que estamos tratando con un yakuza o algo similar..."

"A ver si lo he entendido. Entonces el poli aquél, Hoji, era una marioneta del malo para tener controlada a la policía desde un cargo bastante importante..."

"De modo que siempre hicieran la vista gorda a sus acciones fraudulentas... Pero para eso tienen que cargarse a Saitou..." Continuó la chica tras Yahiko

"Pero entonces qué pinta Kenshin en todo esto?" Preguntó Sano, a quien aún le quedaban cabos sueltos en la historia

"Hoji no era suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse con mi marido... Así que por eso su jefe decidió engañarle para que luchara con Battousai. De esta forma se aseguraba que uno de los dos muriera, o cuando menos, que quedaran debilitados. Pero no contaba con Kaoru y conmigo... De todas formas era un tipo patético, Kenshin-san podría haberle vencido aún sin descansar de la pelea..." Terminó Tokio agitando la cabeza

"Lo que es una pena es lo de su casa..." Comentó Yahiko poniendo las manos en la nuca

La mujer sopló con aire triste "Sí, bueno... Era la casa de mi padre... Pero al menos estamos todos bien, eso es lo importante..."

"Podemos ir al Aoiya... --ofreció Misao con una sonrisa-- Seguro que a Jiya no le importará...."

Sanosuke la cogió y le habló al oído "Sabes lo que estás diciendo? Tengo que recordarte con _quién _irá a tu casa?" La okashira palideció a sus palabras y se rió nerviosamente, aunque si por ella fuera se daría de cabezazos contra el suelo por lo estúpido de su proposición _Y qué dirá Aoshi....???_

"Gracias Makimachi-dono, pero aunque me encantaría me temo que debo rehusar. No sería apropiado que mi familia viviera con vosotros... --dijo con una leve inclinación, a lo que Misao sopló muy aliviada-- No os preocupéis, iremos a casa de mi hermana"

Kaoru agitó ligeramente el cabello de la frente del samurai y de pronto se dio cuenta que sus ojos malvas la estaban mirando

"Cuánto... cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?" Preguntó un poco sobresaltada y sintiéndose tonta por no haberse dado cuenta antes

"Unos minutos... --dijo Kenshin débilmente-- pero estaba tan concentrada que no quería molestarla --sonrió-- Qué ocurre, Kaoru-dono? No es normal en usted hacer esa cara tan larga..."

"No, nada... sólo pensaba... Cómo estás? Me dijeron lo que te había pasado..."

"Me pondré bien, tranquila... --se tocó ligeramente sus costillas partidas-- Tengo que darle las gracias a Aoshi... Fue él quien me sacó, no?"

"No lo sé... La verdad es que apenas recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió ahí dentro... " Kenshin arqueó las cejas al ver a la mujer a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos

"Kaoru-dono..." Susurró sin entender

"Cuando me desperté todo estaba en llamas... Tenía tanto miedo, Kenshin... No podía correr, no podía gritar... lo único que pude hacer fue arrebujame contra una esquina y ver cómo el fuego consumía la habitación conmigo dentro..."

"Yosh... tranquila, ya pasó... --le dijo suavemente tomando una de sus manos-- Usted está bien y eso es lo que importa..."

"Himura estás despier....to?" Misao había abierto la puerta de la habitación con energía al esucharles hablar pero al ver a Kaoru llorando se arrepintió de haberlo hecho

"Misao-dono... --sonrió él-- No pasa nada, entra..." La cría aún se quedó unos segundos más quieta bajo el marco mientras veía a la kendoka secarse los ojos rápidamente, casi avergonzada. De un empujón, Sanosuke la metió dentro

"Kenshin! Cómo estás, amigo?" Preguntó el luchador jovialmente mientras se acercaba al cabecero seguido por Yahiko

"Bien, gracias... Veo que todos estáis mejor que yo... Qué mala suerte tengo!" Se quejó el pelirrojo haciendo que todos rieran. Misao miró a Kaoru de soslayo un poco preocupada por su amiga.... _Qué la pasará...?_

"Iré a ver si está el doctor por aquí..." Murmuró Kaoru comenzando a irse, pero Sano la sujetó por un hombro 

"Déjalo Jo-chan, ya voy yo..." Sonrió apretando su mano suavemente

El hombre salió de la habitación compartiendo los pensamientos de Misao y se encontró de frente con Aoshi "Shinomori... No deberías estar descansando?"

"No estoy _tan _mal" Sanosuke se encogió de hombros y vio las vendas en sus manos 

"Me ganas...!" Bromeó levantando su mano derecha, pero se puso serio de nuevo al ver que, como siempre, al ninja no le hacía nada gracia _Bah, es un amargado.... _Pensó siguiendo su búsqueda 

Cuando llegó al lugar donde habían estado conversando antes de ir a ver al samurai encontró a uno de los doctores saliendo de una habitación

"Ep! Espere.... --le llamó la atención, y el hombre se volvió hacia él-- Himura está despierto y su chica se quedaría más tranquila si le echa un ojo y le explica qué le pasa. Podría hacerlo, doctor?" 

El hombre, que era sólo unos años mayor que Sano, se frotó la cabeza pensativo "Himura-san es el pelirrojo?"

"Exacto. Gracias doctor!" Sonrió palmeando su espalda. El joven médico suspiró y se dirigió a la habitación

Escuchó voces de críos viniendo de fuera y asomó la cabeza en la puerta de entrada, viendo a los 3 críos de Tokio jugando en el jardín _Está bien que jueguen, así se olvidan de los problemas... Pero por otra parte me parece peligroso... tal y como están las cosas podrían secuestrarlos o qué se yo... Será mejor que me quede por aquí por si acaso..._

"Ni hablar!" El luchador se giró sobresaltado al escuchar esa exclamación y se dio cuenta de que venía de dentro de una de las habitaciones. Enseguida reconoció la voz, y también la que le precedió

"Puedes decir todo lo que quieras que me va a dar igual" Contestó Saitou poniéndose la chaqueta del kimono

"Ya sé que te gusta hacer las cosas por ti mismo pero Cho puede encargarse de todo! No puedes irte a trabajar así!"

"Claro que puedo" El inspector continuó con su tarea sin siquiera mirarla y, una vez que hubo terminado gruñó echando de menos la nihontou colgando de su cinturón

"Maldita sea Haijme! --exclamó agarrándole de la mano para obligarle a que la mirara-- Eres un... eres un...!"

"Bastardo? Ya lo sabía" Con un ademán se soltó de su agarro y se dirigió a la puerta, sólo para que Tokio se pusiera entre medias

"Por Dios, estas herido y ni siquiera das tiempo a tu cuerpo para que se recupere! Aunque encuentres al culpable de todo esto qué le vas a hacer? Ni siquiera llevas una espada!"

Hajime sopló y cogiéndola de su brazo bueno decidió que ya estaba bien de estúpidas discusiones que no llevan a ninguna parte; de un tirón la sacó de su camino, y la mujer acabó en el suelo

Sano frunció el ceño sobresaltado por el golpe que se había oído y al momento el Lobo estaba frente a él mirándole con expresión seria "Algún problema?" Le dijo con voz fría como hielo

El luchador tomó aire y sostuvo su mirada "Que estés cabreado no te da derecho a tratarla así" Abrió la boca con dolor cuando un puño se clavó en su estómago y le dejó sin respiración unos segundos

"Métete en tus asuntos, Chickenhead" Le espetó mientras se marchaba de la clínica

Sanosuke apretó los puños intentando contener la rabia que le corroía por dentro y de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro "Gracias por querer defenderme, Sagara-san, pero no tiene de qué preocuparse" Le dijo con voz suave 

"Ese tío es un gilipollas--gruñó el antiguo patriota casi escupiendo las palabras de lo enfadado que estaba-- Y llámeme Sano, no soy ningún caballero para que me llame así" 

Tokio miró al suelo con ojos verdes e intentó guardar su enfado para sí misma "Qué hacía aquí fuera, Sano?"

"Salí a buscar un médico para Kenshin y al ver a los críos pensé que quizás alguien podría querer secuestrarlos, así que me quedé aquí vigilando..." Se encogió de hombros

"Muchas gracias por preocuparse tanto por nosotros, Sano --sonrió suavemente mientras se inclinaba-- Y gracias también por haber tirado abajo esa pared. De no ser por usted mi marido no estaría vivo"

"Guárdeselas. Sabe de sobra que no lo hice por él"

"No importa. Quisiera o no le salvó la vida. Estoy en deuda con usted"

El luchador se sintió incómodo al hablar con Tokio y agitó la cabeza "No me debe nada, pero yo que usted me lo pensaría dos veces antes de seguir con él. Voy a ver a Kenshin y al resto, quiere venir?"

"No, gracias, iré a dejar a los niños a casa de mi hermana. Estarán en el restaurante Aoiya como dijo Makimachi-dono?"

"Seguramente. Quiere que la acompañe? Puede ser peligroso"

"No hará falta, Chickenhead, yo me ocupo" Cho apareció por la puerta con su típica sonrisa con un ojo cerrado

"El que faltaba... --gruñó antes de darse la vuelta-- Pregunte por Okina y dígale que es amiga nuestra. Chao"

De esta forma, cada uno se fue por un lado. Cuando el muchacho entró en la habitación del pelirrojo vio que la atmósfera había perdido la tensión que albergaba cuando se fue y eso le hizo pensar en que así le sería más fácil calmarse. 

Desde luego, ese maldito policía psicópata siempre sabía cómo sacarle de sus casillas... _No se merece una mujer como Tokio-san, el muy cabrón..._

"Vaya, ya regresas! --exclamó Yahiko dándole un suave golpe con el shinai-- Pensábamos que te habías perdido o algo..."

"Ahora que ya estamos todos podemos ir al Aoiya a comer. Tengo un hambre!!! Misao dio un saltito muy contenta pensando en la comida que Okkon tendría preparada "Yummm.... Espero que haya bolas de arroz!" 

Kenshin se rió ligeramente "Iros antes de que Misao-dono se coma las paredes....! Usted también, Kaoru-dono"

"Ni hablar, me quedaré contigo. Esta vez me toca a mí eso del asuri wa motete mi"

El samurai estalló en carcajadas ante los ojos atónitos de los demás y la consiguiente subida de colores de Kaoru "Deja de reirte!!" Le gritó dándole un buen coscorrón

"Oroo...." Gimió sobándose el golpe aún con una sonrisa en los labios

"Qué está pasando aquí?" Le preguntó Misao a Sano en el oído, pero el otro agitó la cabeza igual de perdido que ella 

"Serán cosas de novios..."

"TE HE OÍDO YAHIKO!!" Gritó la chica, casi saliéndole humo de las orejas

El ninja tosió ligeramente intentando poner orden "De todos modos creo que debéis tener cuidado. Sea quien sea el que está detrás de todo esto querrá nuestras cabezas por ayudar a Saitou"

"Es cierto, Aoshi-sama, qué inteligente!" Exclamó la okashira con auténtica admiración de chica enamorada

"Lo que te digo..." Continuó el chico agitando la cabeza ante los incomprensibles arranques de las mujeres y al momento se vio estrangulado por las manos de la joven, que llegó incluso a intentar morderles

"Vale ya, no? Os comportáis como críos..." Gruñó Sano molesto y saliendo de la habitación.

Los dos pararon en el acto y se miraron sin comprender 

"Qué le pasa a ése? Él es el primero en querer gresca" Comentó Aoshi cruzándose lentamente de brazos

"Debe de estar enfadado por algo... En fin, ya se le pasará... Venga, os acompaño y de paso compraré algo de comida para nosotros..." Sonrió Kaoru, y dejaron la habitación de Kenshin

[Siguiente capítulo][1]

   [1]: power6.htm



	6. Revelaciones y descubrimientos varios

POWERSLAVE

Wanted dead, not alive

6.- Revelaciones y descubrimientos varios

Jiya y el resto de la Oniwabanshu se alegraron mucho de ver a sus amigos de Tokyo aún a pesar de las circunstancias y felizmente les cedieron habitaciones y les invitaron a comer con ellos.

Cuando Aoshi y Misao les refirieron lo que había sucedido desde su partida, Omasu a su vez les contó cómo en aquella mañana se habían sucedido varios incidentes repartidos por toda la ciudad

"De veras?"

"Sí, al parecer al rato de que la casa del policía comenzara a arder otros incendios aparecieron en puntas muy alejadas entre sí. También ha habido varios robos..."

"Puedes creerte que intentaron atracar el Aoiya!!" Exclamó Shuro tras tragarse un buen bocado de arroz

Misao agitó la cabeza en significativo desprecio por la acción mientras engullía sin parar

"Seguramente todos estos acontecimientos estén relacionados... --comentó Okina mesándose la perilla con cuidado-- No te parece, Aoshi?"

El antiguo okashira levantó la vista durante unos segundos, pero sus ojos azules le negaron el cruce de miradas. Desde el día en que lucharon, cuando poco faltó para que le matara, no había vuelto a atreverse a mirarle a la cara al anciano. Y realmente no pensaba que alguna vez pudiera hacerlo. Jiya le había perdonado, lo sabía de sobra, pero sus ojos siempre le recordarían su vergüenza.... 

"Es cierto... --murmuró al fin-- parece como si nuestro individuo quisiera confundirnos..."

"O al menos hacer trabajar a la policía..." Siguió Kuro tomando un pescado de la fuente

"Cuéntanos algo, Sanosuke, estás muy callado..." Okkon le dio un codazo, juguetona, y Sano suspiró

"Lo siento, no estoy de muy buen humor hoy... "

"Quizás un poco de sake te anime..." Comentó Omasu yendo a por un poco y volviendo unos minutos después con una buena tina

"Gracias.... Pero de todas formas no hay mucho que contar..."

"La vida en Tokyo es siempre igual, verdad Sano?"

"Sí... Es aburrido, nunca hay nada que hacer..."

"Eso es porque no trabajas, so vago!" Exclamó Misao con una sonrisa burlona en su cara que se ganó su correspondiente mirada de odio por parte del luchador

De pronto, una paloma irrumpió en la habitación por una ventana abierta y marchó casa adentro hasta su nido

"Voy a ver qué dice..." La okashira se levantó de la mesa y corrió hasta el palomar. Los animales piaron asustados al verla entrar tan deprisa y pronto había un gran alboroto de pollos dejándola sorda. 

Misao tomó el mensaje de la pata del pájaro y se marchó del gallinero para poder leer a gusto. El mensaje era corto y conciso, y venía de la otra punta de Kyoto

"Es de Atsumu... Dice que cerca de los almacenes de grano han visto a extrangeros metiendo y sacando cajas..."

"Contrabando?" Aventuró Aoshi

Jiya frunció el ceño y los ojos casi le desaparecieron bajo las cejas canosas "Quizás... Habrá que investigarlo"

"No es por ser grosero pero, eso no es cosa de la policía?" Preguntó Yahiko habiendo terminado de comer

"Sí y no, Yahiko-chan. La Oniwabanshu tiene la misión de proteger la ciudad" Explicó Okkon mientras entre ella y Omasu quitaban la mesa

"De todas formas..."

"Funcionamos al margen de la poli, si eso es lo que quieres decir, Sanosuke, pero a los traficantes y demás personajes de esa ralea se los dejamos a Fujita-san para que se encague de ellos porque sabemos que van a tener un castigo a su medida"

"No hace falta que lo jures..." Sopló el niño 

"Quieres que vayamos a echar un vistazo, Jiya?" Preguntó Misao con ojos brillantes, pero pronto Okkon la desencantó

"De eso nada, vosotros os quedáis aquí a descansar. Ya vamos Omasu y yo" 

"Y por qué me metes a mí en tus líos, eh? Siempre haces igual!" Sopló la otra mujer un poco enfurruñada

"Vamos Omasu, no te pongas así --dijo Shuro sonriendo-- Piensa que quizás te encuentres a Hiko-sama por el camino... su casa pilla cerca de allí, no?"

Entonces fue el turno de brillar de los ojos de la mujer "Hiko-sama..." Susurró poniéndose colorada y casi dejando caer los recipientes que llevaba entre las manos

"Si no te das prisa me iré sin ti y me lo quedaré para mí sola!!!" Gritó la ninja desde casi la otra punta de la casa, y todos rieron --bueno, casi todos...-- la rápida carrera que emprendió Omasu

"Jo, pero odio no tener nada que hacer... Es aburrido!" Se quejó Misao poniendo las manos tras su cabeza

"Pues trabaja" Le dijo Sanosuke con mordaz tono. A esto, Yahiko decidió quitarse de entre esos dos antes de que empezaran a pegarse y le pillaran a él en medio, así que se fue a sentar al lado de Aoshi. 

Miró al ninja de reojo y notó que estaba mirando al suelo con su típica expresión seria

"Qué miras?" Le preguntó inocentemente, pero nadie le respondió. El chico frunció el ceño, pero pronto se vio inmerso en una conversación sobre su shinai con Okina, así que se le olvidó. Al menos hasta que un rato después le contestó que nada en especial, a lo que Yahiko se quedó de una pieza _Qué tipo tan raro... No sé cómo Misao pudo enamorarse de alguien así..._

De pronto alguien le dio un coscorrón "Pero qué demonios te pasa, WeaselGirl??!!"

"He leído lo que estabas pensando, enano!!" Bufó la otra hecha una fiera....

----0oooo0----

"Gracias por quedarse conmigo, Kaoru-dono" Sonrió Kenshin cuando hubieron terminado de comer

"Es la décima vez que me lo dices, Kenshin..." 

"De verdad? Vaya, no me había dado cuenta...." Se rió suavemente

Kaoru, que se había apoyado en la pared al lado del samurai, le preguntó sobre qué iban a hacer ahora

"Supongo que quedarnos en Kyoto hasta que todo esto se haya arreglado"

"Seguro que no te importará estar aquí? Me refiero a lo de Shishio y a lo que significó la ciudad cuando eras joven... "

__

Oroo....Me está llamando viejo.... Pensó el pelirrojo con un suspiro "Kyoto es una ciudad muy bonita, y además Misao-dono y Aoshi viven aquí... No se preocupe por eso" Le dijo apretando suavemente su mano. 

Tras esto ambos se sumieron en un suave silencio nada incómodo, ese que existe entre dos amigos cuando no hay necesidad de decir nada

Al rato, la chica le llamó

"Qué pasa?"

"Es que... llevamos un buen rato cogidos de la mano..."

"Orooooo....!" Kenshin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, avergonzado por su conducta y corrió a quitarla, pero Kaoru se lo impidió

"A mí no me molesta... --sonrió dulcemente-- Sólo quería hacértelo notar..."

__

Ni me había dado cuenta... Pensó mirando sus manos unidas, y de pronto sintió calor en la cara y apartó la mirada _Menos mal que Kaoru-dono tiene los ojos cerrados..._

"Qué estarán haciendo Sano y Yahiko?" Cambió de tema totalmente para ver si su cara dejaba el color de su pelo

Kaoru se encogió de hombros "No sé... Peleando con Misao, seguro... Ya sabes como són..."

"Estaba un poco raro Sano, verdad? No es normal verle de mal humor..."

"No si no le han desplumado sus amigos en la sala de juegos..."

"Si estuviéramos en la consulta de Megumi-dono podría entenderlo, pero en Kyoto? Quién puede hacerle enfadar aquí...?"

"Yo" Dijo una voz desde la puerta que les hizo dar un bote a ambos

"Sa-Saitou... --murmuró Kenshin mirándole con grandes ojos sorprendidos, ya no sólo por verle allí sino porque posiblemente llevara hasta razón-- Has ido a Comisaría?" Le preguntó notando que llevaba uniforme y un sable colgando del cinturón

"Sí" Contestó secamente, sus ojos ambar recorriendo la habitación de arriba a abajo por si acaso hubiera indicios de algún tipo de trampa. Gruñó ligeramente al encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que rápidamente miraron hacia otro lado

"No vienes de visita, verdad? Qué has descubierto?" Le preguntó el samurai incorporándose lo más que pudo con ayuda de Kaoru

Saitou se sentó lentamente en el suelo para darse un descanso antes de contestar "Todos los hombres de rojo a quienes detuvimos eran extrangeros, en su mayoría filipinos, aunque también había algunos europeos"

"Como el hombre que estaba en el techo de tu casa..."

"Cho les "convenció" para que hablaran con alguno de los jesuítas misioneros que conocemos quedan en Kyoto y así nos informamos de que el jefe debe de ser alguien importante... aunque no sabemos quien. Nos dijeron también que trabajan con cajas aunque no sabían lo que llevan dentro"

"Algún lugar en cuestión?"

"Desgraciadamente el último murió antes de decírnoslo"

Kenshin sintió un escalofrío al oír el tono de voz frío y desapasionado del policía y prefirió ni imaginarse las atrocidades que les debían de haber hecho a esos pobres diablos para sacarles la información

"Quiero que preguntes a tus amigos de la Oniwabanshu si saben algo sobre esto y que me mantengas informado"

"No pienso dejar que Kenshin se levante de la cama hasta que esté mejor" Sentenció Kaoru frunciendo el ceño y dejando al samurai con una gran gota en la cabeza

"Yo no he dicho que sea Himura quien vaya a verles, sino que les pregunte a Shinomori y Weasel Girl cuando vengan... si es que no se lo dicen antes"

"Por qué no vas tú mismo a preguntarles si estás tan seguro de que saben algo, Saitou?"

"Me encantaría conversar con Sanosuke, pero tengo cosas más importantes en que gastar mi tiempo" Comentó totalmente sarcástico mientras obligaba a su cuerpo a levantarse y reemprender la marcha

"No sería mejor que descansaras un rato?" Le preguntó Kenshin al leer el cansancio en cada uno de sus movimientos

"Ya te he dicho que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer" Le dijo con expresión seria mientras se colocaba bien el sable. Sin decir nada más, el policía abandonó la habitación

Kaoru miró la puerta cerrarse y dudó por unos momentos.... Kenshin parpadeó varias veces sorprendido cuando la chica se levantó de su lado y salió corriendo por la puerta

"Saitou-san!" Le llamó justo antes de que abandonara la clínica. El hombre giró la cabeza y la miró con fríos ojos ambar mientras esperaba impaciente a que ella se le acercara

"Quiero.... darle las gracias por sacarme de allí..." Le dijo tímidamente mirando al suelo. Saitou sopló, y una fugaz sonrisa ladina cruzó su rostro antes de replicar con voz seria que era parte de su trabajo

Kaoru no respondió nada y cuando se iba a marchar una pregunta del policía la detuvo en el sitio

"Por qué tu padre?"

"Qué?"

"Por qué pensabas que yo era tu padre?" Le preguntó de nuevo picado en su curiosidad

La chica revolvió nerviosamente sus manos unos segundos y al final se decidió a hablar "U-Una noche se prendió fuego el dojo y cuando desperté estaba en medio de las llamas... Lo único que recuerdo de entonces es a mi padre saltando entre el fuego para cogerme.... Supongo que al ser tan parecido retrocedí en el tiempo..."

"Ya. Quiero un informe completo de cualquier cosa que os digan los Oniwabanshu" Dijo secamente antes de salir de la clínica

Tuvieron que pasar varias horas para que los ninjas, Sano y Yahiko se presentaran en la enfermería tal y como Saitou había previsto

"... Y eso es lo que nos contó..." Kenshin terminó de poner al corriente de lo último acontecido a sus amigos, y ellos también le informaron de lo que Atsumu les había notificado por medio de "correo aereo"

"Entonces tenemos a varios occidentales en la otra punta de la ciudad conectados a aquél Hoji y a su jefe sea quien sea él..."

"Ahora tenemos que ir con mucho cuidado. Estoy seguro de que el enemigo sabe que sabemos dónde oculta sus cosas..."

"Okkon y Omasu fueron al granero a investigar. Crees que puedan estar en peligro, Himura?" Preguntó Misao preocupada por sus casi hermanas mayores

---0oooo0---

Con un kimono limpio y el pelo negro recogido en dos largas coletas a los lados, Tokio entró en el Aoiya. Aunque en aquellos momentos no había nadie comiendo por ser media tarde, el local albergaba a bastante gente que charlaba animadamente. 

La mujer vio pasar a los camareros varias veces hasta que se decidió a llamar a uno de ellos

"Por favor, Okina-san?" 

Shuro se detuvo en seco al escuchar el nombre ninja del anciano y la observó detenidamente para ver si tenía algún arma escondida, pero a primera vista no vio nada extraño. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle quién era se oyó escándalo en la entrada del restaurante

"Shuro! Kuro! Ayudadme! --gimió Okkon-- Omasu está herida!" 

Ante la expectación de los clientes, ambos camareros corrieron a ayudar a su amiga y, cuando pasaron al lado de Tokio ella les preguntó que si les podía ayudar, ya que tenía experiencia en casos similares

Jiya, que había salido al escuchar tal revuelta, tras observarla del mismo modo que Shuro se inclinó y la pidió cortesmente que les ayudara. 

Entraron dentro de la casa con la mujer en brazos y por orden de Tokio la dejaron en una habitación con buena luz y bien ventilada. Mientras Kuro volvía al restaurante a atender a la clientela, Okkon, Jiya y Shuro se arrodillaron junto a su amiga herida

"Qué ha pasado, Okkon?" Preguntó el anciano preocupado por la joven mientras veía a la misteriosa mujer que era para ellos Tokio remangarse el kimono y colocar su pelo de modo que no le estorbara

"Nos descubrieron... Estaban armados... --gimió la ninja con lágrimas en los ojos -- Puede salvarla??" 

La mujer sopló suavemente observando la herida de bala en el hombro de Omasu y tocó su frente, notándola caliente "Sí, aunque tendría que verla un médico de verdad"

"Qué necesita?" Preguntó el hombre presto a ayudar, y rápidamente salió corriendo a por lo que le habían pedido

"Okkon, ve a buscar al doctor, rápido" Ordenó Okina a la otra miembro de la Oniwabanshu con el ceño fruncido. La ninja se secó las lágrimas y se marchó del lugar también, dejando solos a los tres en la habitación

"Podría decirme su nombre, señorita?" 

"Fujita Tokio. Soy la esposa del inspector de policía" 

El anciano se mesó la barba un poco sorprendido, ya que nunca les habían visitado ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera como clientes "Sentimos lo de su casa, Fujita-san, nos enteramos esta mañana. Espero que el brazo no la moleste demasiado"

Ella asintió suavemente y sus ojos miraron de soslayo su brazo vendado de la muñeca al codo -- ya sin cabestrillo-- donde uno de los hombres de rojo le había herido. "Llámeme por mi nombre, por favor. Estoy buscando a Okina-san. Puede ayudarme?"

En ese momento Shuro regresó y le dejó todo lo que había pedido al lado 

"La herida no es muy profunda, podré sacar la bala sin dificultad... Pero será mejor que la dejéis inconsciente... Entonces pueden ayudarme a encontrar a Okina-san?" Preguntó de nuevo cambiando al tema que le interesaba

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas antes de dormir a Omasu "Por qué busca a Okina, Tokio-san?" 

"Sagara-san me dijo que viniera al Aoiya y preguntara por Okina-san, que él sabría donde encontrarles. Aunque quizás estén con Himura-san en la enfermería..." Comentó utilizando el cuchillo y las pinzas que Shuro le había traído

"Están en la enfermería, sí... Pero volverán cuando Okkon les cuente lo de Omasu"

"Usted es Okina-san, supongo... Necesito más agua limpia" Shuro se levantó de nuevo y unos momentos después había al lado de la mujer un cuenco con agua fresca

"Sí... Disculpe que no se lo dijera antes, Okina es mi nombre de ninja y sólo un pequeño grupo de gente lo conoce"

"No se preocupe, tiene toda la razón en desconfiar de mí. Después de todo no me conoce de nada y bien podía haber escuchado su nombre en boca de Sagara-san y usar su localización para tenderles una trampa. De hecho no tiene pruebas de que no sea así" Dijo ella llanamente sucediendo en su tarea de sacar el proyectil del cuerpo de la inconsciente Omasu

"Realmente hace buena pareja con su Miburo, Tokio-san" Le concedió el anciano ante la capacidad verbal de su interlocutora. Ella sonrió débilmente y agitó la cabeza, concentrándose en cerrar la herida "Ya veo que sabe bastante sobre mi marido..."

"Es muy buena... es médico?" La alabó Shuro ayudándola en la tarea de bajarle el calor a la otra mujer

"No... Pero muchas noches tengo que encargarme de cosas así, a parte de que una vez tuve que asistir a un doctor que trataba un caso parecido... --suspiró deshechando recuerdos, y con un ademán se volvió a colocar una de las coletas-- De todas formas es mejor que le vea alguien cualificado... sólo soy una aficionada, por decirlo así"

Tokio estaba terminando de coser la herida cuando de nuevo se escuchó jaleo de voces. Al momento el doctor, Okkon, Misao, Aoshi, Sano y Yahiko entraron en la habitación... o al menos lo intentaron, porque todos menos la ninja mayor y el médico se quedaron en el rellano sorprendidos de ver allí a la mujer de Saitou

"Tokio-san... --murmuró la okashira con la boca pequeña, pero después su tono se volvió tan chillón como de costumbre-- Cómo está Omasu?" 

"Se pondrá bien, Makimachi-dono, no se preocupe"

"Para qué me han traído si tenían aquí a una estupenda compañera?-- preguntó el doctor mirando el estupendo trabajo que Tokio estaba haciendo, pero cuando la miró a ella se quedó igual de sorprendido que el resto-- Usted? Usted es médico, Fujita-san?" Le preguntó recordando cómo aquella misma mañana les había atendido a su marido y a ella

Tokio agitó la cabeza sin intención de responder otra vez a la misma pregunta mientras le vendaba la herida

"Vaya con la señora..." Murmuró el crío apoyándose en una de las paredes

"Cómo están Kenshin-san?" Preguntó cuando terminó de hacer la lazada que apretaba el vendaje

"Kenshin está en la clínica --comenzó Sanosuke-- Mierda, no debimos dejarle solo... Y si va alguno de esos imbéciles a por él?" Gruñó al recordar las palabras que Aoshi les dijera antes de comer

"Solo? Pues dónde está Kaoru?" Tokio frunció el ceño aseándose con una toalla que Okkon le había traído

"En Comisaría. Según Himura, su marido fue a hablar con ellos para que luego le contaran a él lo que nosotros sabemos del asunto de los hombres que quemaron su casa, o sea, el lugar y eso... " Le resumió Misao la conversación que habían tenido con la pareja en la clínica un rato antes

"No...! Hace mucho que Kaoru se fue?" Preguntó de pronto ansiosa

"Sí... debe de hacer más de una hora... Por qué? Ocurre algo?" El luchador la miró con el ceño fruncido, preocupado por el súbito cambio de actitud de la mujer

"Sano, si Kaoru le da un lugar él irá allí, no lo entiendes?!"

"Pero... estaban poniendo bombas cuando nos descubrieron..." Dijo Okkon casi en un susurro 

"Tengo que ir a buscarle!" Exclamó la mayor de las mujeres levantándose totalmente resuelta, pero Sano la tomó de un hombro

"De eso nada... No dejaré que vaya sola" Le dijo con la misma resolución. Para Aoshi no pasó desapercibido el extraño brillo de los ojos del antiguo miembro de la Sekihoutai, y se preguntó mentalmente si la mujer era la causa de su extraño comportamiento

---0oooo0---

Kaoru sopló aburrida y enfadada a partes iguales. Hacía más de media hora que esperaba, y decidió que iba siendo hora de preguntar de nuevo si había alguien en aquella maldita Comisaría que no fuera el patán que estaba sentado en el recibidor

"Ha llegado ya?" 

"Quién?"

"Quién va a ser? Su jefe!" Casi le gritó perdiendo la paciencia

"Cual de todos, señorita?" Preguntó con una sonrisa que parecía burlarse de ella

"Yo que sé! No sé qué cargo tiene!" 

"Cómo se llama?"

"No me sé su nombre!!" Exclamó intentando recordar el alias que utilizaba Saitou sin éxito

"Tranquiiila... A ver, cuénteme, cómo es el hombre a quien está buscando?" 

Kaoru apretó los puños para contenerse a sabiendas de que la podían meter entre rejas por golpear a un policía "Alto, moreno, delgado, de ojos... dorados. Y no me diga que no sabe a quién me estoy refiriendo!!"

"De ojos dorados? Y cómo son los ojos de ese color?" 

"IIIHHHH! ME TIENE HARTAAA!!!" Le gritó presa de uno de sus famosos ataques de ira mientras golpeaba fieramente el mostrador. El policía tuvo suerte de que aún la quedara algo de autocontrol o de seguro que hubiera probado sus puños aún bajo amenaza de cárcel

"Tranquila, chica Kamiya... Ya estoy aquí" Dijo el inspector desde la puerta donde había presenciado, junto con Cho, la escena. 

Kaoru se acercó a él, le tomó de un brazo, le llevó a rastras hasta el mostrador y luego cogió al otro policía del cuello del uniforme y le hizo mirarle a los ojos desde tan cerca que casi tocaban nariz con nariz "ESTE ES EL COLOR, INÚTIL!!! A ÉL ES A QUIÉN ME REFERÍA!!!" 

Saitou tosió ligeramente soltándose del agarro de la mujer, quien aún miraba al policía raso con cara de odio "Vamos dentro, Cho..."

Pronto los tres dejaron el recibidor de la Comisaría para entrar en el segundo despacho más importante del edificio; el del Inspector. 

Kaoru miró a su alrededor. El lugar, mínimamente decorado, tenía una mesa y dos sillas que pronto fueron ocupadas por ella y el inspector, que parecía estar de mejor humor que cuando había ido a ver a Kenshin

"Bien, dinos qué es lo que saben los Oniwabanshu"

"Que a las afueras de Kyoto hay un granero donde unos occidentales cargan y descargan cajas"

"Y no saben lo que llevan las cajas?" Preguntó el ayudante apoyándose en la pared

"No. No saben nada más que eso. De todas formas ya tienen lo que querían, no? Ya saben dónde están los malos" Comentó la chica cruzándose de brazos, molesta aún por haber esperado tanto tiempo e incómoda por el interrogatorio que la estaban haciendo dos antiguos enemigos de su Kenshin

Saitou se encendió un cigarrillo mientras observaba a la chica

"Qué?!" Inquirió Kaoru mirando a otra parte, ya que la daba vergüenza que la mirara con esos ojos que parecían desnudarla por dentro

"Y dices que son extranjeros los del granero... De qué país?"

"Yo qué sé! Esto lo mandaron en una paloma! De haber querido mandar un testamento habrían soltado un buitre....!" 

Cho rió entre dientes el mal humor de la chica, pero se puso tenso al escuchar pasos acercarse hasta el despacho. La puerta se abrió sin emitir más que un leve crujido, y Saitou se levantó para saludar a su superior con una de sus fantásticas sonrisas de oreja a oreja

"Ichibana-san...."

"Descanse, Fujita-san. Cómo va el caso?" Preguntó el hombre. Kaoru se dio la vuelta curiosa y observó al hombre que había entrado. Debía tener treinta y pocos, decidió, y tenía el pelo rubio como el sol, cosa que la extrañó, ya que por norma general los japoneses eran de pelo oscuro. _Claro que, ahí tienes a Kenshin que es pelirrojo...._

"Estaba hablando con Kamiya-dono en estos momentos. Ha venido a informar de que ha presenciado actividades extrañas en un granero a las afueras de la ciudad"

"Ha visto a personas en ese granero, Kamiya-dono?" Le preguntó con igual cortesía. Ella dudó unos momentos, pero tras ver el gesto de Cho tras ellos decidió fingir que ella misma les había visto

"Sí... había bastantes y eran todos extranjeros..."

"Cómo lo sabe?"

"Este... Porque no hablaban japonés" 

El Comisario asintió lentamente mientras ponía la mano en el mango de su sable. Kaoru observó su gesto sorprendida, más aún al ver que la espada también era europea. Esto la extrañaba, teniendo en cuenta que tanto Saitou como Cho llevaban siempre katanas o similares... Claro que ellos habían luchado en la Restauración y estaban chapados a la antigua... El mismo Saitou dijo en su dojo que tenía un permiso especial para llevar una nihontou....

"De acuerdo. Quiero que vaya a investigar todo esto ahora mismo y que mañana me redacte un informe, Fujita-san. Y cuídese esas heridas o tendré que encargar a otro oficial que lleve el asunto de las cajas por usted"

Tras decir esto, el hombre se marchó con la misma rapidez que había venido 

"Este tío no me cae nada bien... Espero que el Comisario Kawaji se recupere pronto, no aguanto a Ichibana-san. Ni siquiera te ha pedido que le resumas lo que llevamos visto" Gruñó Cho agitando la cabeza

"Sí... es un hombre extraño..." Murmuró el inspector dando una calada y soltando el humo lentamente

"Ya decía yo que no me sonaba su cara... qué pasó con el otro?" Comentó Kaoru

"Se incendió su casa... --el antiguo Juppongatana se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema-- Si ya no tienes nada más que contarnos puedes marcharte"

[Siguiente capítulo][1]

   [1]: power7.htm



	7. Atando cabos se consiguen... criminales

POWERSLAVE

Wanted dead, not alive

7.- Atando cabos se consiguen... Criminales

Media hora después de que Kaoru abandonara la Comisaría, los viandantes se arremolinaban y cuchicheaban curiosos al ver a tanto policía a caballo por la ciudad. Al ver el coche que iba entre todos ellos, la mayoría pensaron que se trataba de la visita de algún personaje importante y le estaban escoltando a lo grande, aunque los más avispados, que ya habían presenciado desfiles como aquél, se atrevían a aventurar sobre quién iba a ser detenido por el inspector y sus tropas.

Cho se acomodó mejor en el mullido asiento del coche de caballos y echó un rápido vistazo por la ventanilla. A paso ligero estaba convencido de que no tardarían más que unos diez o quince minutos... Pero noo, tenían que ir a paso de tortuga... 

A esa velocidad, para cuando quisieran llegar a los almacenes que había en el oeste el grano se habría convertido en harina por sí solo... 

Suspiró quedamente. Si había algo que realmente le molestaba era estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. Literalmente nada.

Le habría encantado ir sobre un caballo con todos los demás, sintiendo el muerdo del aire fresco en su cara mientras cabalgaban, pero como de costumbre no había podido ser. Miró a su superior domitando en el asiento de enfrente y decidió que prefería pasar un largo rato sin decir palabra para no molestarle que pasar un largo rato sin decir palabra con la constante de sus ojos dorados sobre su persona

__

No es mal policía... pero se toma las cosas demasiado a pecho... Si yo fuera él de seguro que estaría durmiendo felizmente en un futón calentito con mi guapa mujer al lado... Pensó agitando ligeramente la cabeza.

A través de la cortinilla de la ventana pudo vislumbrar el resplandor de un relámpago, luego otro, y otro... Las nubes que durante todo el día se habían ido acumulando en el cielo parecían haberse decidido a descargar por fin. Cada vez se hacía más corto el tiempo entre rayo y trueno hasta que llegó un momento en que empezó a llover copiosamente sobre ellos

"Sólo es lluvia, jefe..." Dijo lentamente cuando vio a Saitou agitarse en su ligero sueño

Volvió a suspirar. Al parecer su mensaje le había llegado, pues pronto se quedó tranquilo de nuevo. Cho miró por la ventana y sonrió casi divertido viendo a los policías rasos empapándose. Después de todo, aburrirse podía resultar útil a veces...

---0ooo0---

"Qué haces aquí, Yahiko?" Preguntó Kaoru al entrar en la clínica y ver a su joven alumno con Kenshin

El niño se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con la sakabatou del samurai "Como siempre, decidieron dejarme en retaguardia...."

La chica le miró sin comprender nada de nada, así que Kenshin procedió a explicarle lo que había ocurrido desde que se marchara a Comisaría

"Bombas, dices?! Pues ellos iban a ir al granero...!" Casi exclamó la kendoka tragando aire

"Por eso se han ido todos para allá..." 

"Vamos Yahiko, no te enfades... --sonrió Kenshin ligeramente al ver la cara tan seria del muchacho-- No es que menosprecien tu valía como guerrero, pero comprende que no quieren poner en peligro tu vida"

"Seguro..."

"Además, recuerda cuando tuvimos que defender Kyoto del Juppongatana... Si no te hubieras quedado con nosotros no hubiéramos vencido. Seguro que han pensado en que alguno de los hombres de rojo puedan venir a por Kenshin ahora que está indefenso y querían que alguien se quedara a ayudarme...." Dijo Kaoru siguiendo en la misma linea que el pelirrojo. Se acercó hasta ellos, ya que se había quedado parada en la puerta y se sentó al lado de su amor.

"Mira, por una vez no tendré que preocuparme de que te pase nada..." Bromeó ella palmeando ligeramente su cabeza pelirroja

---0oooo0---

Tras casi una hora de tedioso viaje en el que Cho había acabado encontrando entretenimiento en sus queridas katanas, el carruaje se detuvo lentamente. El policía se asomó a la ventana y vio que efectivamente se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad, ya que los edificios eran bajos y pobres comparados con los que se erguían en el centro

"Vamos jefe, ya hemos llegado..." Dijo de buen humor mientras abría una de las puertecillas. Después de todo el camino que habían tenido que hacer estaba loco por salir fuera aunque lloviese a mares

"Saitou...?" Le volvió a llamar golpeando el carruaje con los nudillos para hacer suficiente ruido y asegurarse esta vez de que le oía

"El sitio parece desierto, esos bastardos deben andar escondidos..." Comentó al ver que su superior abría los ojos lentamente

"Señor, hemos rodeado el edificio" Le informó un joven cadete calado hasta los huesos

Cho se protegió los ojos con una mano para que no le entrara agua mientras miraba hacia el cadete montado a caballo "Tened los ojos muy abiertos, pueden estar tendiéndonos una emboscada"

"Quiero que cojas a dos de tus hombres y que entréis en el granero. Cho y yo estaremos en la puerta por si hay problemas" Ordenó el inspector encendiéndose un cigarrillo aún a pesar de la lluvia. El policía asintió y fue a cumplir órdenes sin demasiados resquemores, ya que confiaba en la habilidad de sus oficiales

"Cón qué has soñado?" Preguntó el Juppongatana mientras andaban hacia la puerta del granero como le habían dicho al joven cadete

"Nunca sueño --le contestó con expresión seria dando una calada-- Bueno, saben de sobra que estamos aquí, así que lo mas probable es que estén esperando detrás de la puerta"

"No se habrán marchado? Me refiero, con el jaleo que hemos armado para venir hasta aquí toda la ciudad se habrá enterado..." 

"No. Esta es una buena oportunidad para matarme, no la desaprovecharían... Atento" Susurró entrecerrando los ojos y fijando toda su atención en los tres policías que en ese momento echaban la puerta abajo

Nada. 

Desde fuera, en el interior del enorme almacén no se veía un alma. Sacos y cajas sí, es cierto, y también grano sin separar de la paja y una extraña grúa, pero nada más. Cuando el trío iba a entrar Cho les detuvo. Saitou lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su compañero, pero en vez de hacerle caso se acercó al dintél y lanzó algo dentro

"Una bomba de humo?" Murmuró el Lobo cuando el otro estuvo de nuevo a su lado. El otro policía sonrió ligeramente "Es bueno para estos casos, si hay alguien dentro creerán que hay un incendio"

"Hum. Creo que habrá que ayudar un poco a que eso funcione" Murmuró unos segundos después al ver que nada sucedía. Tomó una cerilla de su cajita, la encendió, prendió la caja y la lanzó sobre uno de los montones de paja que había dentro. Al momento una llamarada iluminó el interior del local

"Eso ya es más creíble..." Comentó sin notar las cejas levantadas de Cho

Pronto se escuchó jaleo dentro del lugar. Algunos hombres de rojo salieron de estampida del granero, yendo a parar a los brazos de los policías que esperaban fuera, mientras que la mayoría se preocupaban por apagar el fuego

Ambos oficiales se acercaron a la puerta de nuevo al esuchar una voz organizando los esfuerzos de los hombres de dentro. 

"En qué idioma está hablando? --preguntó Cho-- Parece portugués... aunque no lo es..."

Saitou se encogió de hombros e hizo entrar a sus hombres tras él "No se si entenderéis que estáis detenidos, pero creo que esto es bastante comprensible..." Comentó sacando el sable de su funda y haciéndolo brillar a la luz de las llamas

Los occidentales se detuvieron al verlos, pero una nueva órden devolvió a una parte al trabajo mientras los otros cerraban filas a su alrededor con los fusiles en ristre dispuestos a defender a sus compañeros

"Al fin se presenta, inspector....!" Exclamó la voz que había dado las órdenes, esta vez hablando en japonés

Los policías se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que era una mujer la que estaba detrás de todo eso, pero aún se sorprendieron más cuando se dieron cuenta que les habían rodeado por detrás mientras dirigían su atención al interior

"Pensé que sería mejor estratega, pero veo que os hemos pillado como conejos... Matadles!" Rugió en aquél idioma que recordaba al luso, y pronto los policías se hallaron en pleno combate y en desventaja contra los hombres de rojo y sus armas de fuego

Saitou y Cho apenas se inmutaron cuando el resto de los enemigos terminaron de apagar el fuego y se volvieron hacia ellos también. Entre las filas apareció la mujer que había estado hablando, caminando con porte elegante y exhibiendo una lustrosa cabellera rubia a pesar del humo

"Tengo que pensar que tú eres la que está detrás de todo esto?" Inquirió Saitou sin preocuparse por los gritos y disparos que se daban tras ellos

Una ligera sonrisa cruzó el rostro de ella "Sí, aunque tengo un socio que acabará contigo si yo no lo consigo"

"Sé que hoy en día comprar ayudantes es caro, pero tan poco dinero tenías que tuviste que comprar a ese patético de Hoji?" Preguntó Cho con burla 

"Huh, Hoji era un inútil, es cierto... Pero el plan no era malo, o sí? Oh, perdona, no me había dado cuenta de que por hoy ya ha tragado suficiente humo. Le diré a mis hombres que se aparten de detrás para que salgamos al fresco..." Dicho y hecho, la mujer ordenó y los hombres de rojo que quedaban tras derrotar a los policías se apartaron para dejarles salir

"Es muy amable por tu parte --sonrió tosiendo ligeramente-- pero se te mojará el pelo si salimos a charlar fuera"

La enemiga se rió con ganas "Veo que lo que cuentan sobre usted y sus sarcasmos es cierto... Me encanta. De todas formas el aire está muy viciado aquí y me gusta ver las caras de las personas con las que hablo -- otra orden y un puñado de hombres se lió a golpes con una de las paredes hasta que hicieron un agujero suficientemente grande como para que corriera el aire y se fuera llevando el humo --Sabe? Fue un fastidio tener que quemar su casa, en realidad era muy bonita... Pero en fin, después de quemar unas cuantas supongo que ya te acostumbras..."

"Por qué utilizas filipinos como peones?"

"Y por qué no? Son tan buenos como los japoneses... Y a demás cuando se tiene una causa común los hombres suelen alistarse por mucho menos dinero..."

"Causa común? --Comentó Cho entrecerrando los ojos un poco-- Filipinas está en guerra con España, no jefe?"

"Por qué contra los españoles?"

"Digamos que nos vengamos de cierto asunto familiar" Sonrió ligeramente la mujer mientras se encogía de hombros, aunque su mano se detuvo en la empuñadura de su espada

"Déjame adivinar. Ese pelo rubio no es normal en un japones, así que lo sacaste de un español, seguramente de tu padre. Me equivoco?"

"Déjame seguir. Quieres vengarte de ellos, entonces tu padre haría algo malo... Os maltrataba o algo?"

"Cállate! Mi vida no te importa, imbécil! Lo que hiciera mi padre no es asunto tuyo" Bufó ella furiosa

Los dos policías intercambiaron miradas cuando el humo se aclaró lo suficiente como para poder ver las facciones de su interlocutora. Era una bella mujer oriental con rasgos occidentales y un cuerpo de impresión entallado en su ropa ajustada. Enganchado en su cinturón de hebilla dorada lucía un sable europeo que por la forma de su empuñadura parecía ser de caballería

"Y bien...? Satisfechos?" Preguntó con burla al sentir los ojos de ambos sobre su figura

"Totalmente..." Murmuró Cho impresionado, lo que la hizo reír a carcajadas

"Sabes? Lo que me parece coherente es que utilizas un sable como los suyos" Se burló el otro

"Mi hermano y yo utilizamos estos sables porque pensamos que la derrota es más amarga cuando son tus propias armas las que te vencen!"

"Así que tu socio es tu hermano..." Murmuró Saitou, y se dio cuenta por la expresión de la mujer de que se arrepentía de haber dicho eso

"Y bien? Por qué me quieres matar, si es que se puede saber?" Preguntó Hajime mientras intentaba hacerse con una imagen mental de la mujer, ya que le recordaba a alguien y en ese momento no caía

"Qué no te lo dijo Hoji? Sabemos por informadores que no se te puede comprar... Y necesitamos tu puesto libre para nuestros negocios..."

"Así que tú eres la que te inventaste toda esa historia para que Saitou e Himura lucharan, no?" Preguntó una voz tan familiar que los policías no tuvieron ni que volverse a mirar

"Weasel Girl... --suspiró el inspector con resignación-- Y supongo que el resto de la banda también..."

"Míralo por el lado bueno, jefe, al menos se han cargado a todos esos incordios que estaban tras nosotros...." 

"Qué demonios te pasa, Escoba! Encima que venimos a ayudar!!" Exclamó Sano enfadado

"Sí, así nos agradecéis que vengamos a salvaros el culo?!"

"Misao...."

"Sí, Aoshi-sama?" 

"No es momento para eso" Dijo Aoshi casi sin inflexión en su voz mientras cruzaba los brazos, sus ojos azul hielo observando a la rubia

"Mira... Han venido refuerzos.... Y menudos refuerzos... Cómo se llama su amiguito el de la espada? Es realmente una belleza..." Preguntó con una sonrisa la mujer mientras hacía un repaso visual al ninja

"NO SE LLAMA!!" Gritó Misao sacando los kunais y los dientes como una fiera defendiendo lo que es suyo

"Vaya, creo que llego tarde... Pero seguro que tu amigo prefiere a una mujer formada como yo, no es así?" Se rió con ese tono de bruja que sólo las mujeres saben utilizar

"Dí que no es cierto!!" Exclamó la okashira casi temblando de la rabia

La mirada del hombre al que quería fue suficiente para hacerla comprender... Y de no ser porque como ninja y okashira debía mantener la compostura, el mundo se le habría venido totalmente encima "BRUJA!!" Gritó rabiosa lanzándole sus cuchillos, que silbaron en los oídos de ambos policías al pasar entre sus cabezas

La rubia se sonrió cuando los kunais pasaron de largo "Encima tienes mala puntería, niña..." 

"TE VOY A----!!!!!" Antes de que Misao pudiera salir corriendo a enfrentarse con ella, el ninja la tomó de un hombro 

"Misao, compórtate!" Le dijo con voz fría apretando su agarro

"No me da la gana!!!" Le gritó soltándose con lágrimas incipientes en sus grandes ojos claros

"Esa mujer es horrible" Susurró el hombre casi en su oído para que sólo ella pudiera oírle

"En serio...?"

Aoshi suspiró y asintió, volviendo a su seria forma normal. La okashira le miró una vez más antes de volverse hacia el combate. Se estaba preguntando mentalmente si el ninja lo había dicho porque así lo creía o tan sólo por hacerla sentir mejor...

"Después de este pequeño inciso creo que va siendo hora de que arreglemos esto-- le dijo Saitou a la mujer-- a no ser que quieras añadir algo, o rendirte, claro"

"No la mates, jefe... puede sernos útil" 

"El día que tengas que decirme cómo tengo que hacer mi trabajo me jubilaré. Hasta entonces, Cho, por tu propia seguridad es mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada" Le dijo sin mirarle siquiera mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque

"No era esa mi intención, jefe..." 

"Por eso sigues vivo" Sonrió, y Cho tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que lo decía en serio... _Shishio estaba loco pero este tío es un psicópata..._

La rubia desenvainó su sable, y de pronto se escuchó un disparo al aire

"Si quiere también podemos intervenir los demás" Dijo Tokio con voz fría señalando a una caja en el fondo donde varios hombres se escondían prestos a utilizar sus rifles para decantar el combate del lado de su jefa. En el Aoiya le habían dejado una kodachi, pero como lo que quería era llamar la atención tomó uno de los rifles enemigos del suelo y toqueteó todo hasta que consiguió disparar... 

"Vaya con la señorita... No se preocupe, no molestarán... Por cierto, por las caras de mis amigos policías veo que es usted una visita inesperada..."

La ceja que inconscientemente había elevado el inspector volvió a su posición normal a la vez que una sonrisa maligna cruzaba su cara "Realmente es una sorpresa que esa puta venga a luchar a nuestro lado, no crees, Cho?" Le dijo con ironía para esconder su descuido. Si la rubia descubría quién era Tokio no dudaría en usar ese conocimiento en su favor...

"Yo más bien diría que ha venido a molestar..."

"Vosotros dos cerrad la boca si no queréis que os haga un agujero nuevo en el culo, gilipollas" Sanosuke, Misao y Aoshi se volvieron a ver a la mujer en shock, pero cuando ella les advirtió que tenía balas para ellos tres también devolvieron la atención a la inminente pelea

Después de la extraña distracción que había resultado ser su mujer, Hajime se concentró en la rubia que le miraba desafiante, su sable defendiendo al estilo europeo, cosa que tenía sentido por sus anteriores declaraciones. Pronto conectó el sable de Hoji y su manera de atacar con la de la mujer, así que pensó que tenía lógica que ella --o su hermano-- le hubiera enseñado a pelear

Miró la espada y contuvo un soplido de desprecio. La forma de la espada era basta, su hoja, ancha y apenas sin afilar. Quedaba patente que no estaba preparada para cortar, sino más bien para golpear con ella. _Una espada basta para los bastos occidentales... _

Cualquiera de los alí presentes podía decir cuán tenso estaba el ambiente en el interior del granero. El cielo no había parado de llover, es más, en aquellos momentos granizaba con fuerza sobre el tejado. El viento sopló fresco por el agujero que los hombres de rojo habían abierto en una de las paredes... Y el inspector se lanzó al ataque

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa al descubrir que su enemigo estaba justo frente a ella, y su sangre salpicó el suelo cuando el sable de Saitou la atravesó de parte a parte el pecho, partiéndose en el proceso tal y como ocurriera en su pelea con Sanosuke

La rubia cayó entre gemidos de dolor, y el policía apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para sostenerse, pero no dejó de mirar hacia arriba, al segundo piso que no había notado en un principio

"Menos mal que no la iba a matar..." Murmuró Misao frunciendo el ceño con disgusto. A pesar de las cosas terribles que esa mujer le había dicho, odiaba ver morir a la gente frente a sus ojos. La okashira de la Oniwabanshu no era una asesina....

"Creo que no lo ha hecho a propósito" Comentó el ninja

"Qué? Quieres decir que ha fallado? No me lo puedo creer...." 

"Algo le ha distraido" Los cuatro y Cho miraron hacia arriba, hacia el segundo piso recién descubierto. Algunos de los hombres de rojo, al ver a su jefa agonizando en el suelo, decidieron atacar, pero Aoshi, que no les había quitado ojo de encima se lanzó sobre ellos y, con la ayuda de Tokio los derrotaron

Miraron al resto con expresión amenazante, y ellos agitaron la cabeza y tiraron los rifles al suelo como señal de su rendición

"Qué es, jefe? Qué hay ahí arriba?" Preguntó Cho acercándose a él 

"Qué no, quién. Recuerdas que la mujer tenía un hermano? Tiene que ser rubio como ella y llevar un sable europeo. Además, estos deben de ser los contrabandistas que se te escaparon hace dos meses, así que ambos deben llevar poco tiempo aquí. La mujer dijo que había incendiado más de una casa, y si recuerdas, quién llegó después del accidente del Comisario Kawaji?"

"I-ichibana-san...?!" Preguntó incrédulo mientras Saitou se levantaba

"De quién coño están hablando?" Preguntó Sano sin dejar de mirar arriba aunque no veía nada

"Me suena ese nombre... Debe de ser el Comisario suplente --le respondió Tokio acercándose a los ninjas-- Ven algo?"

"No... Pero tengo un mal presentimiento" Fue decir esto y escuchar un sonido metálico proveniente de lo alto

Misao cambió el punto de mira de sus ojos azules hasta Aoshi, y vio sus ojos de hielo entrecerrados, sus manos convertidas en puños tan apretados que la chica tenía miedo de que se pudiera hacer daño "A-Aoshi-sama..."

"Bravo --se oyó una voz seguida de aplausos-- Brillante pieza de deducción, Fujita-san. Lástima que sea la última!!!" 

De pronto, un sonido conocido por Sanosuke, y sobre todo por Aoshi, llenó la estancia. Era el trueno de las doscientras balas por minuto que podía disparar una ametralladora Gatling...

[Siguiente capítulo][1]

   [1]: power8.htm



	8. A todos los cerdos les llega su San Mart...

POWERSLAVE

Wanted dead, not alive 

8.- A todos los cerdos les llega su San Martín 

En el momento en que ese terrible estruendo hendió el granero, Cho y Hajime comenzaron a correr por sus vidas e instantes después, el resto de los compañeros 

Aoshi desenvainó sus kodachis con un gruñido silencioso mientras corría. La ametralladora de aquél psicópata traficante de opio arrebató las vidas a sus amigos, y ningún rubiales, policía o no, iba a volver a meterle en ese infierno. 

"Misao, lánzale los kunais, vamos!!" Le gritó a la chica mientras corría en línea recta, en dirección al comisario Ichibana 

"Shinomori, no lo hagas!!" Exclamó Sanosuke dándose cuenta de lo arriesgado de su carrera. Sabía en qué estaba pensando el ninja en esos momentos, pero era un suicidio! El luchador apretó los dientes y cambió su dirección hasta colocarse a la derecha de Aoshi. Al menos, pensaba, de esa forma podrían tener más posibilidades de que alguno tuviera éxito... 

La okashira lanzó sus cuchillos ninja contra el segundo piso. La mayoría fueron a clavarse en la barandilla, pero uno consiguió herir al enemigo en una pierna. Ichibana rugió de dolor y cambió de objetivo; su intención, vengarse a toda costa. 

La Gatling disparó ante los ojos aterrorizados de Misao. Aoshi y Sanosuke frenaron su carrera y miraron atrás, viendo casi en cámara lenta cómo los proyectiles se acercaban a la muchacha. Si alguno gritó algo, el resto sólo escuchó el ensordecedor sonido de la muerte pasando 

De pronto, un ruido silbante se mezcló con el de la ametralladora, y la chica cerró los ojos por lo que pudiera pasar. 

Cho agitó con fuerza su espada favorita, y la hoja flexible sirvió de pantalla contra las balas, que rebotaban contra ella sin tocar a Misao 

Los dos hombres al comprender lo que sucedía reemprendieron su carrera mientras que Tokio usaba la confusión reinante para acercarse a los hombres de rojo, que estaban parapetados tras las cajas, temblando. Les amenazó con la kodachi hasta hacerles entender que lo que quería era que le enseñaran a usar un fusil 

Saitou se acercó a su subordinado aprovechando que Ichibana estaba ocupado con los otros y cogió una de las katanas gemelas que llevaba en la espalda. El antiguo miembro de las tropas de Shishio dedujo que tenía algo en mente al verle correr hacia el pequeño soportal que formaba el segundo piso 

"Maldita sea, cómo puede ser que no les de!!!" Gritó el oficial hecho una furia viendo cómo tanto Aoshi como Sanosuke se daban buena maña para esquivar las ráfagas que les lanzaba. Su mano paró de accionar la máquina cuando un disparo de fusil dio en la pared cerca de él. Dio un rápido barrido al lugar y vio a Tokio tomando otra arma para seguir disparándole, y también a Saitou acercándose rápido a los soportales katana en mano. Después de haber visto la fuerza con la que había atravesado a su hermana y cuán lejos la había lanzado comprendió que el inspector iba a golpear en las columnas para hacerle caer. 

Apretó los dientes con furia, sintiendo una oleada de terror cuando Aoshi y Sanosuke subieron la escalera y le dejaba atrapado. Sus ojos marrones recorrieron todo el granero intentando desesperadamente buscar algo que le sirviera para escapar, y cuando lo encontró dio gracias a los españoles a los que tanto odiaba por haberle enseñado a colgarse de las velas de los barcos 

Con un grito, Misao les avisó de que se escapaba por otro lado, y se quedó muda del asombro cuando vio al rubio sacarse el cinturón y saltar con él entre las manos hacia un gran cabo de la rudimentaria grúa que movía los sacos de un lado a otro 

Ichibana se cruzó medio granero utilizando el cinturón como deslizador en la enorme soga. Cojeando ligeramente por la herida del kunai de la ninja, corrió hasta el agujero en la pared que mandara hacer su hermana, y desde allí sonrió fugazmente antes de sacar una pequeña pistola de su chaqueta y disparar repetidamente contra una de las cajas, que explotó con gran estruendo y prendió el resto. 

Aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse a ver cómo sus enemigos morían, el comisario corrió hasta un caballo y tras calmarlo, se montó y salió al galope del lugar 

"Estan llenas de pólvora!!" Gritó Tokio, y se protegió la cara con los brazos cuando otra caja estalló. Tras ésta se unieron varias más a la cadencia de explosiones 

"Otra vez esto no!" Gruñó Sanosuke viendo cómo las llamas se extendían por el lugar mientras Aoshi y el bajaban a toda prisa las escaleras 

"Aoshi-sama! Las bombas!!!" Gritó Misao con horror al recordar el motivo principal que les había llevado allí 

El ninja apretó los dientes al recordatorio de la chica y les gritó a los policías que se dieran prisa. Entre todo el ruido de las explosiones Cho y Saitou realmente no le escucharon, pero tampoco les hizo falta para echar a correr lejos de allí 

_Correr entre las llamas se está volviendo una fea costumbre... _Pensó el inspector mientras ladeaba la cabeza para esquivar un trozo de caja que había saltado por los aires. El grano y la paja eran excelentes conductores del fuego, y en poco tiempo todo era una gran hoguera 

"Dónde estaban esas bombas?!" Preguntó Sanosuke tosiendo repetidas veces mientras se frotaba los ojos llorosos, pero no fue uno de sus amigos quien le contestó. 

Una terrible explosión agitó todo el ala este del granero, lanzando pedazos hacia todos lados con fuerza antes de comenzar a colapsarse sobre sí mismo con gran eficacia 

Aoshi agarró a Misao a tiempo para evitar que una gran viga la cayera encima, y cogiéndola en brazos y siempre al lado del otro luchador anduvo casi a ciegas entre el humo y el polvo buscando la salida más cercana; el famoso agujero 

Mientras tanto, Cho se levantaba del suelo frotándose la cabeza un poco aturdido. La explosión les había lanzado volando, aunque gracias a Dios no acabaron en la paja ardiente "Jefe...?" 

"Bájate de mi espalda, Cho!" Gruñó el otro policía intentando sacudírselo de encima como si fuese una pulga. De pronto sintieron que alguien les cogía de las manos, y vieron a una mujer morena con expresión seria de pie a su lado "Vamos niños, tenemos que salir de aquí..."   
  


En el exterior, la gente de los alrededores se arremolinaba junto al granero suspirando y gimiendo al ver la cosecha de grano del año destruída por el incendio. Unos pocos pronto hicieron una cadena humana y comenzaron a lanzar cubos de agua sobre la estructura mientras que otros con palas y ramas intentaban sofocarlo también. 

Uno de los parroquianos llegó al galope hasta el lugar seguido de los bomberos, que aquél día habían estado muy ajetreados. Al ver a los policías muertos en el suelo se asustaron un poco, pero entendieron que su deber estaba por encima de la bondad o maldad de los que estuvieran dentro. Al menos, la lluvia tan fuerte que había caído hacía un rato ayudaba a que el edificio tardara más en arder... 

"Hay alguien ahí dentro??!" Gritaron varios bomberos entrando unos por el agujero y otros por la puerta principal 

"Oigo voces, Shinomori! Tiene que ser por ahí!" Dijo Sano entre toses al escucharles. Los hombres debieron escucharle y siguieron gritando para indicarles el camino que debían de tomar. Cuando al fin llegaron junto a ellos les miraron con cara de asombro 

"Ustedes no son los del incendio de esta mañana?" Preguntó uno aún sin creérselo 

"Ya ve..." Se encogió de hombros Misao mientras disfrutaba del paseo en brazos del ninja 

"Cualquiera diría que nos gusta rostizarnos..." Sopló el luchador respirando aire fresco 

"Queda alguien dentro?" 

"A que no se imagina quien?" 

"El inspector?" 

"Premio" 

Tokio corría hasta la puerta con los hombres cogidos de sus manos para que no pudieran perderse en todo el humo. Todo estaba muy oscuro, pero podían escuchar a los bomberos de la puerta. De pronto se oyeron más voces allí. Eran otros bomberos que entraban en lo que quedaba del edificio para sofocar las llamas del fondo e intentar evitar que todo se colapsara 

Saitou y Cho, más altos que la mujer, consiguieron ver de lejos la luz de la puerta gracias a que el humo que habían soltado las explosiones estaba situado en la parte de arriba del granero, por no contar que escapaba por la sección derrumbada del lugar 

"Un sprint, jefe?" 

El inspector asintió entre jadeos y pronto se halló corriendo con toda la fuerza de sus piernas con una incrédula Tokio apretada contra su pecho 

Como si estuvieran dentro de una película dirigida por John Woo, en el momento en que el trío salía por la puerta la bomba colocada en el ala oeste hizo explosión, lanzándolos a ellos y a los bomberos que allí les esperaban, por los aires 

Sanosuke se tapó los oídos frente al estruendo ensordecedor que la explosión y el derrumbamiento suponía, y Misao se abrazó al guerrero a su lado, buscando la protección que siempre encontraba cuando estaba con él 

Cuando el polvo se asentó, los bomberos vieron con horror cómo el edificio se había desplomado con varios compañeros dentro, y el trío se miró, preguntándose qué habría sido de los otros tres...   
  


Hubieron de pasar varios minutos para que Hajime despertara boca abajo en el duro y pelado suelo que había alrededor del granero. Lo primero que pensó fue que aquél no era su día. Lo segundo, que iba a matar a ese bastardo hijo de puta de la forma más horrible que supiera. 

Escuchó gruñir a Cho a su izquierda, y él mismo no pudo sino hacer lo mismo al incorporarse. Sus ojos ambar examinaron el terreno a su alrededor hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, justo a su lado. Tendida cara al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse por la caída de la tarde estaba Tokio. 

Gateó hasta su pálida forma en el suelo y tras quitarse un guante corrió una mano por su mejilla hasta bajar al cuello, donde comprobó su pulso, más irregular de lo que debería. Parcialmente oculta por un pliege de la tela, una mancha de sangre en el costado del kimono reveló el por qué de su situación. 

Estaba apartando suavemente unos mechones de pelo negro de su cara cuando escuchó pasos tras él "Llévatela a la enfermería, yo voy a cazar a ese gilipollas" 

Cho sopló frotándose el hombro izquierdo "Deja que lo haga yo, ella querrá estar contigo cuando despierte... vamos, digo yo" 

"Ni hablar. Ichibana ha querido matarme, ha quemado mi casa y ha herido a mi mujer. Son razones más que suficientes como para que le parta por la mitad" Murmuró el hombre poniéndose en pie 

"Vamos, jefe, si apenas te aguantas derecho... Si es por eso, sabes que conozco muchas formas malas de matar a alguien..." 

"Vas a obedecer, Cho?" Siseó poniendo la mano en la empuñadura de la katana que él mismo le había dejado 

"Está bien, maldita sea, tú mandas..." Regonzó el policía tomando a la mujer con cuidado entre sus brazos y andando hacia el jefe de bomberos con el que había estado hablando esa misma mañana. 

Cuando de lejos Sano y los otro vieron a Cho con Tokio en brazos se acercaron allí rápidamente para ver qué es lo que había sucedido. Antes de que el luchador pudiera preguntar por la suerte del piscopoli, sintió la sangre arderle por dentro al verle subiéndose a un caballo 

"Ese maldito desgraciado---!!!" Comenzó a despotricar pero el policía le calló de pronto al ponerle sobre los brazos a la mujer 

"Cuídala, Chickenhead, por tu vida... --_Y por la mía.... _Pensó Cho mirando a Sanosuke muy serio-- Estaremos pronto en la enfermería..." 

"Espera, Cho! Por qué no....?" Comenzó a preguntar, pero al ver que el otro corría sin hacerle caso desistió. Sus ojos castaños se volvieron hacia la mujer que tenía apoyada contra su pecho, y la percibió frágil e indefensa, muy diferente a cómo la había visto hasta entonces, a cómo era en carácter 

"Sano... Deja de mirarla o la desgastarás! La chica está casada, recuerdas?" Le imprecó Misao dándole un ligero golpecito en un brazo 

"Qué? No, no es por eso... -- murmuró el luchador-- Vamos, llevémosla a la enfermería y así de paso le contamos a Kenshin y a Jo-chan lo que ha sucedido" 

Aoshi y Misao intercambiaron fugaces miradas y echaron a andar tras Sanosuke   
  


El ayudante del inspector, sabiendo que había dejado a la mujer en buenas manos, tomó un caballo de los que habían llevado los policías rasos y tras montar de un salto salió al galope 

No es que realmente supiera dónde tenía que buscar, pero tenía la vaga sensación de que si llegaba a tiempo a Comisaría podría contemplar un buen espectáculo. 

El viento le mordía la piel tal y como a él le gustaba mientras el caballo corría a gran velocidad por las calles de Kyoto, imprecando a la gente para que se quitara del medio, empujando con el pie a los que no lo hacían a tiempo. Hacía mucho que no tenía una cabalgada como aquella y el policía estaba pletórico, totalmente en su salsa. 

Miró los farolillos que colgaban de las entradas de la casa pasar como flashes a su lado. Normalmente los hubieran colocado más tarde, pero el hecho de que el cielo estuviera completamente encapotado en el avanzado atardecer ya los hacía necesarios. 

Varios minutos más tarde divisó el edificio policial y se bajó de un salto del caballo sin esperar a que se hubiera detenido del todo. Al otro lado de la calle podía ver otros dos equinos con la insignia de la policía descansando. 

Cho se sonrió ligeramente mientras entraba como una tromba. Si algo había aprendido en todos esos meses de trabajo junto a Saitou, era a razonar como él. Ichibana había sido descubierto y por esa razón tenía que marcharse cuanto antes de la ciudad. Pero por supuesto, no se iría sin más, no... Alguien que había trabajado tanto para llegar al puesto de Comisario querría asegurarse de que sus esfuerzos se veían recompensados 

Al esuchar el frío corte de la voz de su superior en el despacho del Comisario supo que aún había llegado a tiempo 

"Soy, yo, jefe" Se presentó mientras abría la puerta para no distraerle. El despacho, que siempre había lucido ordenado e impoluto, parecía un campo de guerra. Ichibana estaba en el fondo, detrás de su mesa, sus ojos marrones cargados de ira y sus dientes apretados en una mueca que rivalizaba con la de Saitou. A su alrededor, varios tacos de papeles, tampones y sellos con los que probablemente pensaba falsificar documentos oficiales para su propio bien. Cho sonrió de nuevo al ver a ese bastardo cogido, pero sobre todo porque tenía matrícula de honor en intuición. 

"Por gente como tú este país sigue siendo una ratonera. Estoy harto de las malditas intrigas que mis superiores se traen siempre entre manos por lo que ellos llaman Bien del Estado, pero aún estoy más harto de que me metan a mí en ellas" Siseó el policía amenazándole con una de las katanas de Cho 

"Fujita-san... Sé que es usted un hombre recto pero quizás es que no le han ofrecido lo suficiente..." 

El ayudante agitó la cabeza a sabiendas de que Ichibana lo estaba terminando de arreglar con sus estúpidos intentos de comprarle 

"Me da igual los problemas que tuvierais tu hermana y tú con los españoles, me da igual que intentarais matarme de cualquier manera. Pero que involucrarais a inocentes en todo esto es más de lo que puedo tolerar" Con esta última palabra dio dos sablazos en el aire que le cruzaron el pecho al oficial. El rubio, a pesar de llevar una espada en el cinto no la desenvainó a sabiendas de que nada ganaría con ello 

"Pienso igualmente que la acción ruin de querer embaucar a la policía en esto no tiene perdón -- un golpe, y le cortó una oreja, haciéndole gritar como un condenado-- Y sabes qué? Me duele tener que enfrentarme con tipos tan patéticos como tú. Al menos tu hermana murió con honor luchando --y de nuevo la espada hendió el aire, y la otra oreja acabó en el suelo-- También me jodió enormemente que quemarás mi casa, no voy a negarlo -- A esta parte del monólogo, le dio un golpe vicioso con la parte plana de la espada en toda la cara que le tiró patas arriba y le partió la nariz-- Pero sabes qué es lo que más me jode de todo esto, Ichibana?" 

Cho cambió de sitio para ver mejor la escena. El rubio temblaba desde el suelo como una hoja de otoño, su cara y manos totalmente ensangrentados. Sus ojos marrones estaban abiertos con terror mientras contemplaba a su verdugo y a la hoja manchada de su katana. Daría lo que fuera por tener una cámara de fotos para retratar ese momento.... 

Saitou se arrodilló al lado de Ichibana, una cruel sonrisa en sus labios que dejaba ver sus colmillos "Que con todas las formas que conozco para matar a una persona sólo puedo utilizar una...." 

El rubio gritó de terror y e intentó escapar gateando. Por supuesto, una férrea garra le tomó por el uniforme y le mantuvo quieto contra pared. De un tirón desabrochó la parte alta de la chaqueta y colocó el filo de la espada contra su cuello, justo bajo la nuez del oficial, que podía sentir perfectamente el resoplar del lobo sobre él. Comenzó a ahogarse cuando el filo apretó traquea con fuerza, pero Cho sabía que su superior no se contentaría con asfixiarle a la manera tradicional. _Diez a uno a que la katana acaba en su corazón_

Pero se equivocaba. Saitou corrió la hoja unos centímetros, cortando la ahorta y luego continuó lentamente hacia el otro lado, sin preocuparse de la sangre que le salpicaba. Comenzó a manarle líquido rojo por la boca mientras la vida se escapaba por sus ojos "Espérame en el Infierno, capullo..." 

"Cómo te gustan estas cosas, jefe..." 

"Qué?" 

"Sí, digo que te encanta montarles el numerito para verles morirse del susto antes de matarles tú... Éste en particular ha sido impactante, lástima que sólo nosotros lo hayamos visto" 

"Después de todo lo que ha hecho este capullo no iba a matarle sin hacerle sufrir antes...--contestó llanamente levantándose y limpiando la hoja de la espada en el uniforme del cadáver-- Además, me apetecía desahogarme..." 

"Si alguna vez se me ocurre cambiar de bando intentaré no cabrearte demasiado" Bromeó el ayudante cogiéndole la espada y guardándola en su funda. Tuvo que echarle un rápido brazo para evitar que se derrumbara sobre sus rodillas 

"Vamos a la enfermería, jefe... Y esta vez quédate allí unos días, vale?" 

Saitou se rió ligeramente y dejó que su compañero le ayudara a llegar a la salida de la Comisaría, donde los caballos aguardaban tranquilos. La noche había caído ya sobre la ciudad, y las nubes seguían amenazando tormenta 

"Te acompaño?" 

"Ya está bien, Cho, no soy ninguna cría para que me tengas que defender..." Se burló ligeramente recordando el episodio de Misao mientras se acercaba a un caballo y lo montaba. Antes de salir trotando calle abajo escuchó a su subordinado discutir con el subnormal de policía raso que hacía las veces de recepcionista y que no se había enterado de nada... 

---0oooo0---   
  
  


Kenshin y Sanosuke mantenían una queda conversación en el silencio de la noche sobre Aoshi y Misao, exponiendo cada uno la versión que tenía de su extraña relación mientras Kaoru dormía felizmente a su lado. El samurai defendía los buenos sentimientos del ninja para con la okashira, mientras que el muchacho le refería lo que había sucedido en el granero con la hermana de Ichibana 

"Huh... Bueno, en eso tiene razón... Misao-dono aún no se ha formado como mujer...." 

"Pero yo creo que hay otra cosa más importante que eso. A mí no me importaría esperar si estuviera enamorado de ella... Creo que Shinomori la ve como una hermana pequeña, una hija o algo así..." 

Kenshin asintió ligeramente "Es cierto... nunca lo había pensado... Misao-dono me contó alguna vez que Aoshi la cuidó desde que era un bebé... Es normal que no pueda verla como otra cosa a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo separados..." 

"Sí... De todas formas, Kenshin, no hacen buena pareja! Me refiero, Misao es una chica muy alegre, jovial, y Shinomori es el espíritu de la parsimonia...." 

El samurai se rió suavemente al ver cuán atinado estaba aquella noche su amigo, y de pronto se tensó al escuchar un sonido extraño que aún estaba lejos de allí 

"Crees que sea uno de los hombres de rojo?" Susurró el luchador 

"No... Kaoru-dono y Yahiko despacharon los despacharon a todos..." Le contestó en el mismo tono bajo 

Los pasos amortiguados sobre el tatami se fueron oyendo más y más cerca cada vez hasta que Saitou se detuvo frente a la puerta 

"Dónde está Tokio?" Preguntó en voz baja con su usual voz fría 

"Y a ti qué coño te importa!!" Exclamó Sanosuke mientras se levantaba y se encaraba con él 

"Sanosuke...!" Le llamó Kenshin en parte como reproche y en parte sorprendido. Kaoru gimió suavemente y se estiró antes de abrir los ojos "Qué pasa...?" Preguntó un poco desorientada, pero al incorporarse y ver al policía allí se despejó casi al instante 

"Dónde está, Himura?" Volvió a preguntar sin hacer caso al luchador. Sano apretó los dientes y le agarró fieramente del uniforme "Por qué no te vas por donde has venido, eh? Aquí no se te ha perdido nada, maldito bastardo" 

Saitou se soltó de un manotazo "Es mi mujer, Chickenhead, te guste o no, y tengo derecho a saberlo" 

"Ese derecho lo perdiste cuando yo la traje hasta aquí en brazos" 

"Sanosuke, creo que--" Comenzó Kenshin, pero el antiguo Sekihou le cortó para seguir hablando 

"Eres un cabronazo, te lo he dicho alguna vez, Saitou? Los doctores llevan horas con ella ahí dentro, no saben si podrán salvarle la vida. Pero a ti eso no te importa, verdad? No me lo digas, tenías otras cosas más importantes que hacer que estar con ella... Claro, siempre es la misma excusa de mierda... Todo es más importante que ellas, siempre hay algo que hacer..." 

"Sano, ya es suficiente..." Dijo Kaoru suavemente intentando que no hubiera otra pelea allí mismo 

"Déjalo, chica Kamiya, después de todo tiene razón..." Le dijo dejándola perpleja 

"Claro que tengo razón... Y sabes qué? Eres un gilipollas por no darte cuenta de lo que tienes...." Terminó mirándole con ojos marrones tan duros como acero. Unos segundos más tarde ya volvía a ocupar su puesto sentado al lado de Kenshin. 

Un silencio frío, tenso y espeso se hizo sentir entre los cuatro, donde ninguno se atrevía a mirar a otro a la cara hasta que al fin Saitou volvió a preguntar por el lugar. Tras unos segundos de dudas Kaoru le indicó el final del pasillo, puerta derecha 

Aún después de que el policía se marchara el silencio seguía presente. Al menos hasta que la voz suave de Kenshin le preguntó a Sanosuke qué problema tenía con ellos 

Sano se apoyó en la pared y miró al suelo "No penséis mal, ya se lo dije a Shinomori. Tokio-san es una mujer preciosa pero no me gusta... " 

"Entonces...?" 

"Me cabrea lo que hace con ella. Tokio-san es tan... Demonios, no se merece que la traten como a un perro! Entre todos los hombres del mundo tuvo que escogerle a él..." 

"Pero ella le quiere, Sano" 

El luchador gruñó enfadado y miró a otra parte "Ya he oído eso antes, y eso no le da derecho a tratarla así. Mi madre tabién quería a mi padre y él... Él era un bastardo, un cabrón que la pegaba cuando podía, que no se interesaba por ella mas que cuando tenía que hacerle la comida o lavarle la ropa. Sí.... le quería, y qué? Eso no implica nada..." 

Kenshin sonrió débilmente y palmeó ligeramente la mano de su amigo. Sanosuke había aprendido a preocuparse por la gente a través de las vivencias de su pasado... Y eso le recordaba mucho a él. 

Kaoru miró al pelirrojo y ambos entrecruzaron miradas, sonrisas y recuerdos de la noche anterior"Creo de todas formas que le importa más de lo que crees..."   
  


Cuando Saitou llegó al final del pasillo, escuchó las voces de los médicos trabajando dentro de la habitación. No escuchaba lo que estaban diciendo, tan sólo podía intuir algo de sus formas a contraluz en la puerta. Frunció el ceño. Cuando la dejó no parecía estar tan mal... Claro que tal vez estaba demasiado pendiente de darse prisa y coger a Ichibana antes de que se le escapara... 

Lentamente se quitó los guantes manchados de sangre y puso una mano sobre la corredera, sintiéndola fresca al tacto. Le encantaría entrar y desvelar el misterio de sombras que lanzaba la luz, pero no podía ser. Si hubiera llegado antes, quizás hubiera convencido a los médicos con sus métodos poco comunes de que le dejaran estar.... 

Sin darse cuenta se fue inclinando hasta que su frente, la brecha sobre su ceja producto de su lucha con Kenshin la noche anterior, tocó la puerta. La noche anterior... Parecía haber pasado al menos una semana desde entonces... Suspiró, y el cansancio que llevaba acumulado amenazó con vencerle, así que decidió sentarse en el suelo junto a ese lugar misterioso donde ella estaba. 

Un amargo sentimiento de culpa corrió por delante de él haciendo mil piruetas como no hacía desde muchos años atrás. No era muy dado a sentir aquello, cuando hacía las cosas las hacía porque pensaban que así estaban bien hechas, y no había motivo de sentirse mal por ello. Pero aunque sabía que había hecho bien yendo a cazar a Ichibana para que no se le volviera a ocurrir intentar algo contra su casa en venganza, también sabía que Sano tenía razón, por mucho que le molestara admitirlo. 

Volvió la cabeza al escuchar un sonido amortiguado lejos de él, y en las sombras del pasillo distinguió la silueta del luchador en la poca luz que salía de la habitación de Himura. Se estaba despidiendo de ellos, posiblemente se fuera a dormir a casa de Shinomori...   
  


Cuando Kaoru tuvo la certeza de que Sano ya se había marchado de la clínica, se volvió hacia Kenshin y le preguntó qué pensaría de ella si fuera a ver al policía 

El samurai parpadeó varias veces por lo extraño de su pregunta, y la chica continuó con voz suave mientras miraba al suelo "No es por nada en especial, ya sabes que no me cae nada bien, pero hace rato que se fue y no se oye nada ahí fuera... No ha parado en todo el día y..." 

"Pensaría que es una buena persona, Kaoru-dono...." Sonrió el pelirrojo dulcemente mientras la miraba con suaves ojos malvas _Por eso te quiero tanto... _Pensó segundos después, su sonrisa más ámplia que antes 

Kaoru se marchó del lado de su amor y comenzó a andar por el pasillo con paso lento _No, no me cae nada bien... Pero creo que debo echar un vistazo. Al menos por Tokio, que ha cuidado de mí mientras estaba en su casa... Claro que de todas formas me habían secuestrado.... Pero Saitou lo hizo para que Kenshin no muriera sin honor... Y luego me salvó la vida... Aunque yo se la salvé antes... Pero no, no lo hice por él, lo hice para que Ken no volviera a ser un asesino... Bueno! De cualquier manera, no me cuesta nada..._

Sabía de sobra que la había escuchado llegar aún a pesar de no haberse vuelto a mirarla. Tenía la cabeza un poco agachada, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, su expresión seguía tan mortalmente seria como de costumbre, rivalizando con la perpetua inexpresión de Aoshi 

"Está bien, Saitou-san?" Preguntó suavemente en voz baja. Al no obtener nada como respuesta se agachó a su lado y se dio cuenta de que no es que no la había mirado antes por no haber querido, sino porque se había quedado dormido. 

Kaoru echó un vistazo a la puerta cerrada a su lado y vio la silueta de los doctores de pie en la habitación. Posiblemente ya hubieran terminado y se estaban aseando... Decidió volver a su habitación. Después de todo, los médicos tendrían que pasar por ahí de todas maneras, y entonces aprovecharía para preguntarles. 

Kenshin la preguntó nada más entrar, y ella se limitó a referirle lo que había pasado en pocas palabras. De pronto escucharon un fuerte golpe en el suelo, y la chica se asomó a la puerta asustada. Rápidamente se tapó la boca para evitar reírse en voz alta. Uno de los médicos, al salir de la habitación se había tropezado con las largas piernas del policía y había acabado en el suelo 

"Pero qué demonios hace ahí sentado?!" Quiso gritar el hombre que casi se mata, pero se contentó con exclamarlo de malas maneras en voz baja para no despertar a los enfermos de la clínica 

"Lo siento, me quedé dormido. Soy Fujita" Murmuró Saitou levantándose cuando el médico se le quitó de encima 

"Fujita-san, tuvimos algunas complicaciones pero al final todo salió bien" 

"Puedo quedarme dentro?" 

El doctor frunció el ceño ligeramente, contrariado con el hecho de dejarle con un paciente recién operado, pero después decidió que sería mejor que entrara o alguien se acabaría matando al tropezarse con él...   
  


El inspector entró en la habitación oscura y cerró la puerta tras él. La única luz venía del exterior, y era casi nula debido a las nubes que tapaban la luna. Se sentó a su lado, y reparó en que los doctores debían haberle recogido el pelo ellos mismos para que no les molestara, ya que estaba desastrosamente peinado. Quitó la pinza con la que tan toscamente le sujetaran el pelo y con sus propios dedos devolvió los cabellos a su forma natural. Ella era una total excéntrica en cuanto a su peinado se trataba, no soportaba tener el pelo revuelto o despeinado. Al menos así le ahorraba a los doctores tener que traerla un cepillo cuando se despertara... 

Pasó la mano suavemente por su mejilla y revolvió lentamente el flequillo oscuro que siempre le caía sobre los ojos mientras la miraba dormir tranquila, tapada casi hasta el cuello por el edredón. 

"Perdona por no llegar antes..." Murmuró antes de apoyarse en la pared tras él. 

  
  


A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las 10 Cho se presentó en la enfermería y lo primero que hizo fue entrar en la habitación de Himura para contarle lo que había sucedido al final --claro que también ayudó la fenomenal persuasión de Misao y Sanosuke, que la emprendieron a empujones con él hasta meterle-- 

Aunque Aoshi no se pronuncio, ni las dos chicas, ni el samurai, ni Yahiko ni Sano aprobaron el final de Ichibana. Para ellos el antiguo sistema Tokugawa había pasado a la historia. En la actualidad, los delincuentes debían pagar por sus crímenes en la cárcel, no acabar degollados como corderos por los propios policías 

"No cambiaréis nunca..." Suspiró Kenshin poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza 

"Míralo de este modo, Himura, la ciudad está segura con nosotros..." Sonrió el ayudante cerrando uno de sus ojos mientras se levantaba para abandonar la charla 

"Pues yo creo que no sois mejores que ellos" Murmuró Yahiko terminando de desayunar las provisiones que se habían traído desde el Aoiya 

"Lo único que os diferencia es que lucháis en bandos contrarios" Continuó Sano mascando la espina de un pez 

"C'est la vie... --se encogió de hombros Cho-- El caso es que hay un contrabandista menos suelto por Kyoto. Bueno, adios. Vosotros estaréis muy ociosos, pero los agentes de la ley tenemos que trabajar" Dijo con ironía saliendo de la habitación. Encaminó sus pasos hacia el final del corredor, donde uno de los médicos le había informado estaba su jefe, y una vez allí corrió la puerta con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido. 

Sus ojos marrones contemplaron el interior durante unos segundos, los suficientes para darse cuenta de que los dos dormían profundamente. Agitó la cabeza y cerró. 

_El jefe me mataría si le dijera a alguien que le he visto ser cariñoso con ella.... _Pensó el policía recordando lo que había visto; Su jefe, el temible inspector de policía, Saitou Hajime, tenía entre sus manos la de su mujer 

_De todas formas, nadie me creería... _Se dijo encogiéndose nuevamente de hombros y marchándose a realizar las tareas del día   
  


Y Colorín Colorado...

[volver a paranoias][1]

   [1]: ../kenshin.htm



End file.
